No Weeping for the Damned
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Darkness, once you've walked into her arms, she will never let you escape from her arms. The burning need for blood is overwhelming...humans are food after all. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Tragedy

No matter what story I've come up and/or update, one idea keeps popping up. I think it's some kind of a plot bunny rabies-sort of plague…and it's spreading quickly. Anyways, besides that…I don't know how many vampire Saiyuki stories are out there, but this one's out of inspiration of the greatest vampire anime and movies around…like Trinity Blood, Hellsing, Blood+, Queen of the Damned, Moon Child, etc. (Well, except the movie version of BloodRayne, it sucks big time…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GUNS AND THE SASSINESS?!?!)

So without further ado, please enjoy this fic.

In dedication to: Dut, MoonLightFight98, and Eyes of Shinigami, thank you all for being such great fans and big sister-figures.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and its characters, just the OCs.

Timeline: AU

Warnings: Future Lemon, lime scenes, violence, blood, gore, strong language, sexual innuendo, possible OOC, and use of alcohol and tobacco

Pairings: 39+Nataku, 58, Kougaiji/Yaone, Jien/Shunrei, Hakuryu/Ozawa (OC)

"Blah" – Talking

_Blah _– thoughts, thinking, singing

**BLAH – **caution signs

Chapter 1: A Mother's Tragedy

-Late 19th Century, China-

The full moon shines brightly in the dark night sky, shining so beautifully along with the stars. Silence lingers within China, as darkness blankets over the land. Tonight will be a peaceful night for its residents…but not for long.

-

BANG!

BANG!

"After her!" a male voice cried out.

"Don't let her get away!" another yelled.

A beautiful young woman ran through the forest, her long brown hair flapped behind her like the wings of a brown hawk. She is dressed all in black, so she can blend in the darkness perfectly; hopefully her pursers wouldn't spot her as she ran up the dirt trail. The woman could hear the running steps and voices of her pursers before looking down to a bundle that she held in her arms.

A face of a baby poked out of the white folds of the swaddling blanket, staring up at her with wide golden eyes that have cat-like pupils. The woman smiled down at him as she breathed heavily. "Don't worry, my darling…" she told him soothingly between breathes. "We'll be fine…just don't worry." As if understanding her, the baby cooed in response.

"Hurry up, she's getting away!" she heard the voices in the distance.

"We have to kill that beast of a woman!"

The woman smirked to herself as she slowed down a little bit, knowing that she'd lost them. She slowed down her breathing as she looked back at the darkness of the forest.

_I lost them…for now. _She thought to herself.

The brunette walked further before sitting down upon a rock and looked down lovingly at her child as she wiggled her finger a bit in front of his tiny face. The baby giggled as he pulled his hand out and gripped it, before putting the tip in his gummed mouth. The mother smiled at him before cuddling him close to her, gently nuzzling her face against his.

"I will not let those pathetic humans kill you…not while I'm around." She said softly to her child.

Just then, an arrow shot out from nowhere, and grazed her in the shoulder. The woman shot her head up and howled loudly in pain before reaching back painfully behind her, and gingerly pulled out an arrow. She hissed in pain as the vampire felt the sting upon her wound. "A silver-tipped arrow?!" the woman exclaimed, staring at the silver arrow-head.

Then she caught a scent of a human, making her growl dangerously as her baby started to cry.

"Minna, I found her!" she hears him calling from the branches of the trees.

-

A man sat upon one of the tree's branches as he stared at his target through his telescope, grinning in triumphant at the fact that he found her. Upon his lap is a cross-bow with silver-tipped arrows. "Minna, I found her!" he shouted excitedly before lifting down the telescope. "I found her…I found vampire Lady Lili…"

But then a clawed hand shot out from above and grabbed his head, before ripping it clean off, blood shots out of the stump of the neck like a geyser, the man's corpse became limp and fell off of the branch and made a sickening thud when it hits the ground. The vampire woman glared at the now dead man as she floated upon the branch where he sat, holding his head on one hand while holding her child in another.

Few drops of blood are on her pale face, she releases the head before wiping it off of her face before licking it off of her fingers. "Pathetic." She said to herself, while at the same time tried to soothe her child's cries, which she thankfully did. Lilith winced softly as she felt a sting of her wound.

_Damn it…it may not be deep, but it might take longer to heal. _

"I can't hear Wang anymore, do you think she's got to him?" she heard the man's voice coming nearby.

"If she did, kill her…including her child." Another man responded.

"Tch." Lilith cursed under her breath, before leaping down the branch and landed gracefully upon her feet.

Then she broke into a run again, using her super speed to outrun the human hunters. _Damn it…at this rate, they'll catch me by the time the moon sets. _Lillith thought to herself. _ If that happens, they'll…_

Then she looked down to the sweet face of her child, and then shook her head vigorously.

_NO! They won't kill him…I won't let them! I have to hide him somehow…someplace where he can be safe. But where?_

As Lilith ran, she saw a tall mountain coming into view. A spark of hope flickered inside of her chest as a smile forms upon her face. _That's it! _She thought with happiness before springing up into the night air, and flew over to the mountain.

-

The hunter through the forest before looking up and saw a figure flying pass him.

"Sir, look up!" he said to his leader, pointing at the figure flying away.

The dark-haired leader looked up; his bi-colored eyes of gold and blue are narrowed and cold as they followed the vampire's form. "So…she's heading for Mount Kaka." He said, before looking back at his remaining men.

"We're going to follow her, and when we get there, kill her on sight before she gets away." He ordered them.

"Yes, sir!" the hunters chorused.

-

Lilith landed before the cave of the mountain, and entered inside it. For some reason, she could feel a strong aura radiating within it. _Strange…I feel an aura within this place. _She thought to herself. _It feels…strong. It feels stronger than Dracula! _The cave is dark, but the moon light shines through it, revealing a slab of stone sitting in it. "Maybe I can hide him here." She said to herself before entering further.

Lilith slowly walked up to the stone, before gently placing her infant son upon it. The baby looked up to his mother before reaching out for her, cooing for attention as his tiny arms stretched towards her. Lilith smiled as she kneeled before her child, caressing his cheek before holding out one of her fingers for him to hold before beginning to sing a lullaby to him.

_Sleep Eden…_

_Sleep, my fallen son._

_Slumber in peace…_

_Cease the pain. _

_Life's just in vain for us to gain…nothing but all the same. _

_No healing hand for your disease, _

_Drinking scorn like water…cascade with my tears. _

The baby's eyes are growing heavy, and Lillith continue to sing to him.

_Beneath the candle bed…two saddened angels-in heaven, in death. _

_Now let us lie…_

_Sad we live, sad we die._

_Even in your pride…I never blamed you. _

_A mother's love is a sacrifice…_

_Together sleeping…_

_Keeping it all. _

_Keeping it all._

Lilith could feel the grip upon her finger loosening, and kept on singing.

_No sympathy…_

_No eternity…one light for each undeserved tear._

_Beneath the candle bed…two souls with everything yet to be said. _

As she finished singing, her son is finally asleep. Lilith smiled sadly down at him, before placing a kiss upon his forehead. When she stood up, Lilith lets out a soft gasp to see the rock forming around her child. Acting on maternal instincts, Lilith reaches out to grab her son, but the rock quickly forms the sleeping babe and before she knew it, her child is completely sealed within the stone egg.

"Wha…what?!" she managed to choke out.

Staring at what had happened before her in shock; Lilith slowly placed her shaking hand upon the stone…but was surprised that the surface is unusually warm, instead of ice-cold. Lilith can feel the heart beat pulse as well as hear it. Not only that, it also radiates the same aura that is surrounding inside the cave.

_This…this is impossible. How did…_ she thought before seeing an image of her baby's smiling face flashed through her mind. Then moments later, Lilith smiled softly, feeling reassured.

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. My son is safe is what matters the most. _Then she leaned down before the rock and kissed its surface.

"Goodbye, my son...I love you." She whispered to the stone's surface, as a crimson tear cascade down her pale cheek.

Then Lilith stood up and slowly walked away as she wiped away the tear that resembled a blood drop. When she exited out of the cave, Lilith suddenly felt the familiar stinging pain shot through her arm. Lilith lets out a roar of pain, falling to her knees as she held her wounded arm. Then next thing she knew, Lilith is slammed down to the ground, feeling a foot heavily planted upon the side of her face. From the corner of her eye, she could see the tip of the silver arrow upon the crossbow…and the cold bi-colored eyes of gold and blue. Lilith can also see other two men behind him, hidden by the shadows.

The vampire woman lets out a growl as she glared up at him. "Tch…I should have known that the hunter has allies in this country!" she cursed.

The man with hair that is black as the night itself before her glared back as he pressed the tip against her cheek, a hissing sound is heard as a small burn forms upon the woman's porcelain skin. Lilith tries to hold back a wince until the hunter pulled it back a bit shortly. "Tell me, where is the child?" he asked, still glaring down at her.

Lilith lets out an audible growl as she looked up to him from the corner of her eye. "He's…he's in that cave…" she told him. Just as the hunter was about to lift his foot off of her face, he saw a fanged smirk forming upon her lips. "But you can't kill him…he's completely protected. And there's nothing…that you humans will do." The hunter narrowed his eyes before kicking the woman on the side, so that she's upon her back, before planting his foot upon her chest this time.

"We'll see about that." He said. And with that, he aimed the arrow to her heart. Seeing this, Lilith closed her eyes, as her sensitive ears hear his finger pressing the trigger. The silver-tipped arrow shot her heart, her cry of pain echoes through out the night sky. Within no time, her body suddenly turned into ashes, a wind came by and blew what remains of the vampire lady away.

The bi-colored eyed man stared as the remains of the woman blew away and disappeared into the darkness of the night. The ginger-haired man smirked, as he stared at the last of Lilith's remains. "Now that takes care of that…" he said, before looking over to his leader. "So…shall we check inside of this cave to see if she's bluffing or not?"

The silver haired man looked over to the cave before speaking up. "Well, there is no telling if she actually telling the truth…" he stated before pausing to think over his theory. "But then again, strange things sometimes happens around here." Then he looks over to the raven-haired man. "So, shall we?"

The raven-haired man nodded, before entering the cave first. As he walked in, he was shocked to see the egg-rock before him. "This stone…could it be?" he softly spoke to himself as he walk towards it. When he approached the stone egg, the hunter leader slowly placed his hand upon it.

To his shock, he felt the unusual warmth coming from the stone…and he could feel the faint but strong beating of a small heart. _My God…_ it was the first thought that the leader have thought up.

His comrades looked inside before walking up to him. "Sir?" he heard the silver-haired hunter spoke in somewhat monotone concern.

"Is there something wrong, Leader?" the ginger haired asked.

The raven-haired leader nodded, before turning around to face them. "Lilith was right…her child is in that stone, and he's fully protected by the aura of this place, there's no way that we can destroy him." He told them, pointing to the stone. The ginger haired man's face became serious when he glanced over to the stone before facing his leader. "So, what will we do now, Taishi?" he asked.

Taishi looked back at the stone egg, before walking out of the cave with his hands in his pockets. "Have the stone egg covered with the best seal talismans we've got." He told him as he looked down at the dark scenery of Shangri-La. The silver-haired man stared at him. "And if **_he _**questions why we can't destroy it when we go back?" he asked.

Taishi stared at the darkness in silence before answering to his comrade. "I'll tell him that we will guard this cave…" he told him. "Our children…and their children's children will guard this cave until the child of Dracula and Lilith hatches. Once he does…we will destroy him."

Then he looks up at the sky, a slight breeze blew against his black hair.

"Even if it takes centuries for the three of us to wait."

-

Featured Song: Two for Tragedy

Performed by: Nightwish

Review please, and remind me of the mistakes I might have made. I'm sorry if I made this complex to you guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby by the River

I'm perfectly aware that the vampires are undead, and I don't know whether or not that their offspring will be born alive like us humans or just plain dead. (I found out the dead vampire offspring fact from watching Van Helsing a while back and a live vampire child from Until the Full Moon manga). But I'm planning to change all that…I think. Anyways, please enjoy the second chapter of No Weeping for The Damned.

-

Chapter 2: Lullaby by the River

-

Last chapter:

"Even if it takes centuries for us to wait."

-

500 years later…

Present Day – April 5, 2001

"WHOA!" a female cry was heard throughout the air.

The black-haired man quickly grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her close to him. They both watch a few rocks fall down the high ledge of a slightly narrow mountain trail, pummeling down until they don't see them anymore. The raven-haired man sighed with relief before shifting his bi-colored eyes of gold and blue to his hazelnut-haired wife. "I think, it's best to watch your step next time, Rinrei." He told her.

Rinrei nodded at her husband's advice, still looking down at the ledge. "I will." She replied, before turning her attention back on the trail as she tries not to pay any attention to the ground that is far below them.

Another man with wild ginger hair looked down at the ledge before looking up to his raven-haired leader. His right aqua-green eye is covered by a black eye-patch. "So, Homura, ya think that the beast that you're father once told you is going to hatch?" he asked. The silver-haired man behind him looked over the latter's shoulder trying to see his leader.

"We don't know for sure if he's going to hatch, we've been checking this egg for God knows how long." He spoke up, his tone sounded somewhat emotionless.

Homura looked back at his companions and his wife, before turning his attention back on the trail that leads to a cave that is not far from them. "There's no telling if the beast is going to hatch or not," he replied. "Our order that is passed down to our ancestors before us: Destroy the beast as soon as he hatches for the sake of humanity."

The eye-patched man sighed as he ran a hand through his wild hair. "Well, since we're almost there, I guess it's wise to check to see if the kid is gonna hatch or not," then he turned to the silver-haired latter behind him. "Right, Shien?" he asked, hoisting a machine gun upon his shoulder.

Shien nodded at the latter. "Right, Zenon." He replied.

Rinrei smiled at her friends, before turning to her husband. "Shall we get going then?" she asked.

Homura nodded as he kept his attention on the trail before him. "Yes." He replied, before carefully walked along the trail, with his wife following closely behind as their companions followed as well. They all finally reached the top of Mount Kaka; they all stood in front of the entrance of the cave with their weapons present. "Is everyone ready?" Homura asked as he draws his katana.

Rinrei nodded as she pulled out her Beretta gun from her holster inside of her coat while Zenon grips his machine gun and Shien pulls out a silver-plated whip. "Ready when you are, honey." The woman said. Homura narrowed his eyes a bit before venturing inside with the others following closely behind. Luckily, Homura brought along a flashlight and clicked it on, to see where they are going. They kept on walking until they found a boulder with ancient-looking Chinese talisman charms all over it.

Staring at it suspiciously, Homura took a step forward and saw the talisman charm writings glow. "What the?!" he exclaimed, keeping the flashlight upon the rock as a crack appears upon its surface. Rinrei stared at the stone in shock as the crack forms bigger and soon the other cracks appear as well. "Ma-masaka…the stone…" she stammered, but keeping the hold of her gun.

"It's hatching!" Zenon exclaimed as the cracks on the stone forms completely all over it before it breaks, sending off a large cloud of dust before them. Everyone coughed as the cloud of dust slowly disappears before they all turned to see what…or rather, **_who _**hatched out of the stone. There are pieces of what remains of the stone egg, and at the center of the rubble, lays a small figure. Homura shines his light upon the figure and found a naked pale child with long unruly brown hair.

Hearing the boy softly groaned, the child lifts himself up onto a kneeling position, his eyes are still closed. Homura was completely at loss for words as he stared at the child.

_Kore- wa…this "beast" is a…_

As if sensing their presence,the child slowly open his eyes, revealing a pair of topaz orbs with cat-like silts and stared up at them. His eyes seemed to glow when they first lay upon the group.

-

Six years later…

A village is completely dark at night, and the only thing that lit up the place is the light of the full moon in the starless sky. Everything is perfectly silent, so silent, that you can hear a leaf drop from one of the branches of the trees. Not very far from the small village, is a forest and within it is a river stream, its waters are completely dark and unnoticeable except its running sound because of the night. There stood before the river, is a young man, dressed in all black. A breeze blew softly against his blond hair, as his purple eyes stared at the dark waters with cat-like pupils.

As he stared at the dark river, he parted his lips to softly sing a lullaby that sung to him long ago.

_Hush now, my baby…_

_Be still, Love, don't cry._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream…_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby…_

_So I'll be with you when you dream. _

_River, oh River…_

_Flow gently for me._

_Such precious cargo you bear…_

_Do you know somewhere he can live free?_

_River, deliver him there…_

"Oy, Sanzo! Stop day-dreaming and get back to work!" a woman's voice cracked over in the ear-piece in his ear.

Sanzo winced softly at the sound of the voice of his superior before replying back. "Right, sorry." Sanzo replied in a sarcastic tone. He heard a scoff from the other line, knowing that he somehow ticked the woman off. "Just be thankful that you're on a mission, Sanzo, or else your ass is mine!" she threatened.

Hearing this made the blond to roll his eyes before turning away from the river. "Yeah, yeah…" he drawled, before walking down a trail. Then Sanzo stopped for a minute before looking up at a full moon, which is shining brightly.

"Whoa, the moon looks huge." He muttered.

-

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the outskirts of the village, there are countless numbers of police cars and several trucks of SWAT teams. There are tents set up, and a couple of police officers are questioning three girls who are covered in emergency blankets. "WHAT...YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" they all heard the voice of their superior shout out, making them all turn their heads to one of the tents.

--

A man in his thirties or forties removes a coat that is hanging upon the shoulders of a beautiful woman, her black hair swayed by the movement of the coat. She wore a white cheongsam dress with slits that are high up so that her long bare legs are showing. Inside the tent are a table, and some tech equipment that is operated by a man that looked like a SWAT member. "Madam, I understand that you're the director of the Bosatsu Organization, but…Satanists?!" the chief exclaimed. Behind him are two SWAT team members. Kanzeon Bosatsu nodded as a calm smile played upon her face.

"Yes, a secret group that stray from the path of God to worship Lord Lucifer himself," she told him. "And according to our theory, they're the ones who are responsible for the disappearances for the women for each six years. Most likely, using them as sacrifices to their prince of darkness and in return for something they want."

The chief stared at Kanzeon in confusion.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Immortality…and that include demonic allies, just as long as the woman they have is a virgin." Kanzeon replied.

One of the SWAT members looked up to the head of police before speaking up. "Sir, will we go and take care of this once we have the location?" he asked.

Kanzeon shook her head. "There's no need, I've already sent an operative to take care of this situation." She told them, taking a seat and crossing her legs. The chief and the SWAT members turned and stared at her in confusion. "A…operative?" another SWAT member asked.

"Only one?!" the chief exclaimed with disbelief.

Kanzeon nodded as her smile forms into a smirk.

"Yes…but one of our very best." She said.

_The very best indeed._

-

Church…

Countless candles lit the church, sending off shadows that make the whole room look eerie. There are people dressed in black robes and each of their faces is completely hidden by the shadows of their hood. They're all silent and their heads are all bowed before a statue figure of the Christ upon the cross is upside down…and a woman who is dressed only in her underwear and gagged, her wrists and ankles are bounded tightly in chains that are attached to what is looked like a sacrificial table.

The woman looked around her with tears flowing out of her eyes, fear is taking over her as she struggles to set free of the bounds but it proved futile. Then a shadow looms over her, causing her to look over and see a tall figure that is also dressed in a black robe like the other people, but around his neck is an upside down cross. A mere stare at him mobilized the woman in fear; she could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest.

The leader looked up to his fellow black-robed worshippers before raising both of his arms up. "Fellow worshippers," he announced in a loud voice. "We have gathered here today to honor the Prince of Darkness himself, Lucifer, the very being that dares to go against the almighty Creator himself...and as a result, became the ruler of Hell and the leader of the fallen ones. We, the so-called children of God, took the left-hand path and forged a bond to this fallen angel, and proved our loyalty with sacrifices of virgin blood!"

Then he paused as he held his hand out, another person dressed in a black robe walked up and held out before him a dagger upon a blood-red satin cushion pillow. "Once in every six years…under the light of the full moon, we sacrifice a virgin maiden…" then he looked down at the woman who is crying tears of terror as he lifted the dagger over his head. "Now tonight is the night…THAT WE WILL SACRIFICE THIS MAIDEN!"

The woman shut her eyes as she lets out a muffled scream, waiting for the pain to arrive. But then she heard a gun-shot and a sound of metal clanging to the stone floor. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the dagger blade shot in two far away from the sacrificial table. The Satanist leader stared at the dagger dumbfound before looking over to the entrance, seeing a figure standing before them, in his hand is a small Smith-and-Wesson.

The other black-robed worshippers turned and stared at the blond-haired stranger by the church doorway. "How dare you interfere with our sacrificial ritual!" the leader bellowed. His voice is booming with anger. "Speak, stranger, tell us who you are!"

The blond didn't answer and instead he just slowly walked in. As he entered further until he reached the center of the church, he was circled by the demon worshippers. "Me? I'm just a hit-man." He simply replied his voice is monotone and emotionless.

A smirk appears upon the Satanist leader's face as he stared at him. "A hit-man?" he questioned. "A hit-man, you say? Don't make us laugh." Then the worshippers closed in on Sanzo, pulling out daggers from their robes. The Satanist leader's smirk widens at the sight of this before lifting up his fingers that are in a snapping position. "Let me show you how we treat intruders like you…" then he snapped his fingers, and in a flash, the Satanists rushed in and impale the blond!

The woman watched in horror as the black-robed worshippers stabbed her savior until he falls upon his knees and fell backwards, his body is covered in countless daggers, and blood pools underneath him. The Satanist leader stared at the blond's body before burst out laughing. "Is that all, hit-man? Is that all you got?" he crowed. Then the whole room is filled with sinister laughter…missing a sight of a violet eye glowing.

-

Outskirts of the village…

"Madam…if you don't mind me asking, just what kind of operative is he?" the police chief asked.

Kanzeon's smirk widens, making her underling beside her sighed softly in frustration and worry.

-

The laughter slowly died down as Sanzo's body twitched a bit and lifted itself up. The woman and the black-robed worshippers stared at the blond in astonishment and shock, as he slowly lifted up upon his feet while taking the a few daggers out of his body, when he remove those daggers, the stabs wounds begun to heal. He slowly lifted his head up and death-glared at the Satanist leader before him, who looks like he's going to piss his pants any minute.

"Idiots…" he spoke, causing the demon worshippers to gasp and back away from him. Then Sanzo reached up to his neck and pulls out the dagger that is lodged in, and the wound upon that neck heals up quickly. "You stabbed my heart with steel...big mistake." Satanist leader was shaking in fear at the sight of the blond, seeing how animalistic and deadly that his amethyst eyes looked.

"I-it can't be…you're a…" he stammered.

-

"A…A vampire?!" the chief exclaimed. The SWAT members also stared at the head of the Bosatsu organization in disbelief.

"Indeed." The brunette woman replied with a smirk.

-

_A child of darkness…a nightwalker…a nosferatu, this vampire is indeed the Bosatsu Organization's ultimate trump card. _

Sanzo twirled the dagger in his hand before throwing it into someone's head nearby before lifting up his gun and shot a female worshipper in the forehead. Then he started to shoot while pulling the daggers out of his body to throw at them whenever they make a move to escape or attack. The Satanist leader stared on with disbelief as each of his followers is killed off one by one.

_This…this can't be! _The cult leader thought with disbelief. _How a creature of darkness like him could ally himself with those who still worship God?!?!_

-

The Outskirts…

Kanzeon stood up from her seat and head out the tent. "Chief, there are some things that you don't understand, something that even science couldn't even explain." She told the head of police. "We, the Bosatsu Organization, take care of these kinds of things…even the ones that go bump in nights like this one." Then she looked over to her underling.

"Let's go, Jiroushin, droopy-eyes might be finishing his task as usual." She told him with a smirk.

Jiroushin sighed as he hung the coat over his arm. "Yes, my lady." He said, before following her out. Kanzeon walked over to one of the trucks with a yin-yang symbol upon it and got on, and Jiroushin got on the driver's side. "My lady…do you think that, he'll ever find peace?" Jiroushin asked, before starting up the engines.

Kanzeon shook her head, before staring at her reflection in the car rear-view mirror. "Well, I highly doubt that …after all, it's been six years since he came in with us, thirsting for revenge besides blood." She replied.

-

Church…

The woman stared at the man who came to save her with wide eyes, watching the blond to kill every last Satanist until there is no one left standing. The church floor is now stained with blood and littered with the corpses of the Satanists. Sanzo looks up to the remaining Satanist and unloads his pistol to reload with new ones. "So, I guess it's just you and me now," he said, gunlocks his gun and cocks the hammer. "Now how about this…you give me the girl, and perhaps, I let you off with one leg, what do you say?"

The Satanist stared at him, obviously shaking in fear. "You…" he managed to growl out. Then he looked over to the bounded woman and ran over to her, and pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck. "The ritual shall continue!" he crowed, holding the woman's head up by the hair while pressing the blade to her windpipe. "Even without my followers…I'll still be granted powers by the mighty Prince of Darkness himself!"

This made Sanzo to roll his eyes as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"Oh, please." He said nonchalantly, before disappearing.

The Satanist and the woman stared at the spot where he once stood in shock. "Wha…what the?!" he exclaimed, before feeling a strong hand coming from behind and grabbed the wrist and twist it behind his back, forcing him to drop his knife. "Baka…you humans still believe that load of bullshit?" a deadly voice asked, before tightening his grip upon the Satanist's wrist, the sound of bones crunching is audible.

The demon worshipper cried out in pain, but Sanzo kept his grip upon his wrist. "I'm not gonna waste my bullets on shit like you…" he said coldly, before yanking the Satanist's head back and chomped his fangs upon his windpipe. He greedily drank the blood, as the woman watched in horror before fainting back. After a few minutes, Sanzo completely sucked the Satanist's blood dry, and simply tossed the corpse over. Then he looked over to the unconscious woman before letting out a scoff.

"Women." He muttered, before reaching up and simply tore the bindings from her wrists and ankles.

-

Kanzeon leans against the truck with her arms crossed over her busty chest. Then she heard footsteps coming, and the brunette woman shifted her dark purple eyes, and then smirked to see a blond man with a stone-cold face…and a woman only clad in underwear slugged over his shoulder. "Mission accomplished." Sanzo nonchalantly spoke, handing the woman over to one of the Bosatsu agents.

Kanzeon got off of the truck and gave him a small applause, the smirk is never leaving her face. "Well done, Sanzo…I see that you have done your special negotiation as usual?" she said.

Sanzo glared at her before giving her the finger. "Ah, fuck you, bitch." He told her. "And send that wench over to the cops." Then he slowly walked off with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Kanzeon stared after him, her smirk suddenly turned into a concerned frown as she watched him walked off.

"Sanzo…" she spoke.

-

Review and remind me of my mistakes, if you please.


	3. Chapter 3: A Father's Love and Diffichoi

I forgot to add something at the end of the last chapter…the song is a part from a song called "Deliver Us" from a blockbuster movie Prince of Egypt that is based loosely on a classic bible story of Moses and the liberation of the Hebrews. (Note: That part of the song is known as "River Lullaby" among us fans). And on further note, it's performed by a woman named Ofra Haza. Alright, now that's settled, please enjoy the third chapter of No Weeping for the Damned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki…I only own the OCs that are present in this story.

Chapter 3: A Father's Love and Difficult Choice

-

A young brunet boy breathes heavily with his hands braced upon his knees before looking up at the high jump bar ahead of him. Beside that bar are a boy with dark blackish brown hair, a girl with silver hair and a young brunette girl with a yellow bandana. They are all wearing a clean white PE t-shirts, blue shorts, and training sneakers. "Come on, Goku-kun! Just one more try!" the yellow bandana girl cheered. "You can do it, man!" the boy cheered also. The silver-haired girl just gave him an encouraging smile and a thumb up.

Goku stood up and took a deep breathe before sprinting off towards the high jump bar. As soon as he's near the high jump bar, Goku sprang up and flip over to face the sky. The brunet stared at the sky with complete wonder as he soared through the air…until; he landed upon the soft mattress on his back. "Whoa, Goku-kun, that's so amazing!" the girl cheered as she ran up to him. Goku is still lying there, and his eyes are fixated at the sky before him.

"Your butt made it three meters away from the bar this time, a new school record!" the boy praised as he clapped.

The girl looked down at the golden-eyed boy before placing her hands upon her hips, smiling. "Well then, time to get up now." She said, until Goku lifted one of his hands to her. "Houmei…" she heard him spoke out. Filled with Curiosity, Houmei took Goku's hand and crawled over before pressing her ear to his stomach. She heard a loud gurgling sound coming from it, and it's clear that the boy and the other girl standing from the sidelines could hear it too.

"You're hungry already?!" Houmei exclaimed.

The silver-haired girl checked the school clock upon the building. "I guess it's nearly lunch time." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Th dark-haired boy laughed as he looked over to his friend. "Well, that's Goku to you, Feng (1)." He told her.

"You can say that again, Shunei (2)." Feng said.

"Hara-hetta…" they all heard the golden-eyed boy groaned.

"Yare-yare." Houmei sighed.

-

The four friends are now sitting in the shade of an oak tree that stood in the school courtyard. The golden-eyed boy sat happily with a bento box filled with delicious food upon his lap. "Itadakimasu!" Goku cheered as he looks down happily at a huge amount of food in his bento box. He speared a boiled egg and chomps it down in one gulp and chews it happily, before swallowing it and finishes off with a cherry tomato. Shunei, Feng, and Houmei watched their brunet friend gobbles down his lunch with amazement in silence. "Ne, Goku?" Houmei spoke up at last.

"Hm?" is all that Goku could reply since his mouth is filled with a chicken ball and rice.

"You always have the best performances in PE whenever you're not hungry, right?" the dark-haired girl spoke.

"Uh-huh." Goku spoke.

Shunei took a seat next to his childhood friend, while sipping from his sports drink. "You know, now that you mention it, he always didn't' manage to do his best when his stomach is in the way." He said, almost joking. Goku looked over to him, with his check a bit stuffed. "You're mean, Shunei," he managed to speak out with his mouth full, as he pouts. But he swallows his food before turning to him. "But that's true, after all…it's almost as if my body is holding me back from going on to filling my full strength."

Feng nodded as she leans against the trunk of the tree, sipping her own drink. "If it weren't for that, you would have been one of the Nationalists competing right about now." She said. "But the biggest mystery is…"

Goku looks back at the silver-haired girl. "Is what?" he asked.

"How can you eat so much food and not get fat?" Feng asked.

Shunei looked over to him with a baffled look. "Yeah, Goku, I mean, we've known you over like, what? Six years, and we'll give you a truck load of food from a Salvation Army and you still look thin!" he exclaimed.

Houmei sighed as she brings her knees to her chest. "And I'm only on diet…I'm so jealous!" she groaned.

A black car drove up on the school parking lot, it parked in one of the parking spaces, and a dark-haired man stepped out. He scanned the school courtyard with his bi-colored eyes of gold and blue, until they rest upon Goku's form by the tree. A warm smile forms upon his lips as he sees him.

Goku laughed sheepishly, as he sets his bento box down and rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, that's just me, after all." He laughed, until he heard a familiar deep mature voice.

"Hey, Goku!" it called.

Goku looked over to the parking lot and saw a handsome raven-haired man dressed in a clean black polo shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck is a beautiful necklace of red beads that shone like rubies. The boy smiled brightly as he recognized him. "Dad!" he called as he waved a bit at him. Shunei and Feng looked over and see the black-haired man. They both smiled once they recognized him. "Hey, Uncle Homura!" The dark-haired boy greeted as he waved at the older man. Feng waved at him also. "Nice to see you again, Uncle!" she greeted also. Houmei looked up and smiled politely at Homura. "Ohaiyo, Homura-san." She greeted.

The older man smiled at them, waving at the two younger teens back as he walks towards them. "Ohaiyo, Shunei-kun, Feng-chan, and Houmei-chan." He greeted the three teens back before turning to his young son as he knelt down to his height. "Ready to go on your usual check-up, Goku?" he asked the young brunet.

Goku nodded as he smiled at his father, looking up to his kind bi-colored eyes. "Hai." He answered in a cheerful tone.

Homura smiled at his son, before affectionately ruffles his unruly chocolate brown hair. "I'll wait for you in the car then, hurry up and get ready, okay?" he said.

Goku nodded again. "Hai."

Homura than stood up and walked back to the car, as Goku finished off what's left inside his bento box. "Homura is a really nice guy, you're lucky to be adopted by him." Feng told Goku as he ate the last of his meal before sealing his bento box. The brunet nodded in agreement as he smiled up to his childhood friend. "Yeah…I guess I am." He said before standing up and gathered his belongings up.

Feng looked after him just as he was about to run off inside the school. "Oy, Goku, the game is tomorrow morning, don't forget!" she reminded him.

Goku smiled at the silver-haired girl before waving at her. "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he said.

-

Homura and Goku drove down the streets of Tokyo, the brunet teen watched the cars go by as they drove down the street before turning to his father. "Thanks for picking me up, Dad, sorry if you have to do that." He said to the older man. Homura smiled at his son as he looked over to him when they stopped by the red light. "It's no problem, Goku, I got off work early anyway." He reassured him, before starting the car up again as soon as the light turns green.

"After all, we're family…even though, you're adopted, we're still are, and you know that your mother and I love you very much."

Goku nodded before looking out at the window, seeing the people walk by on the sidewalks.

"Yeah." He softly agreed.

-

Hospital room…

Goku lay upon a hospital bed, staring out at the window with a bag of blood type O is being transplanted into his arm through a thin tube. Somewhere nearby a radio is playing a news report. "Somewhere in the remote regions of China, millions of bodies are found in an old church…and they seemed to be dressed up in some sort of cult," a lady reported. "They have died in the most mysterious circumstances, and each and every one of them are killed by a single gun-shot and stabbed by knives…"

Goku wasn't really paying attention to the news report, but instead kept his attention directly upon a nest of baby sparrows out at the window, which are being cared for by a mother sparrow. "Goku-kun…" a female voice spoke out, turning his attention away from the window and to a bespectacled young woman holding a clipboard with cropped short hair that is brown like his own. "How are you feeling?" she asked him in a polite and kind tone.

Goku smiled up to the older woman. "I'm doing well, Dr. Huang." He answered honestly.

Huang smiled kindly at him before giving him a nod. "I'm glad to hear that, you'll be finished in a minute, than you're home free." She told him.

--

Hospital waiting room…

Homura sat in one of the chairs, tapping his foot patiently as he stared up at the clock. He seems to be in deep thought, until he heard clanking sounds of heeled footsteps. Homura looked over and saw Dr. Huang approaching him. "The blood transfusion is almost done, Taishi-san," she told him. "And as usual, Goku is still healthy and in high spirits."

The raven-haired man smiled at this. "Is he now?" he said, before seeing Huang's serious expression. "Homura…how long do you think you will keep this up?" she asked him. "You are his father, that boy deserves to know the truth…the _whole _truth."

Homura's smile turned into a frowns as he looked down from the doctor's gaze.

"I know." He softly said.

_But…I don't know how he will handle it. _

-

Yes, yes, I know this is short, and I do apologize for that. Oh, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: New Entry of Homura

Just a little reminder from last chapter…

1. Feng is a name came up by MoonLightFight98 (aka Tsuki-chan), in Chinese it means "Phoenix" according to her. 50 percent of the credit goes to her. Tsuki-chan, if you're reading this…I love you, girl.

2. Shunei is an actual character from the first Saiyuki series in episode 43, just so that those who haven't seen the anime version would know.

Chapter 4: A New Entry in the Journal of Homura Taishi

-

Six years ago…

"Homura!" Zenon exclaimed as he stared at his leader who has his katana pointed at the child's face. "Kill him quick, there's no telling on what is this kid is capable off!" Homura looked over to his ginger-haired companion with an irritated glare while keeping his blade in front of the child. "I know!" he told him with frustration in his tone, before turning back to the child, who is staring innocently up to him with wide topaz cat-like eyes that are surprisingly like his right eye.

_But…he's only a child. _Homura thought with disbelief.

He knows that he must destroy him…he knew the story that the beast is an offspring of the vampire lord and mother. But he is failed to know that this might be a child…and _innocent _child.

Surprisingly, the "beast" that didn't do anything, except stare up at him, despite the fact that the blade is right between his eyes. Homura stared back at him, torn between on whether to kill him quick or not, until his wife cautiously walked up and points the gun to the child's head. "Homura, when I shoot him, make sure you stab him in the heart." She told him, keeping her grip on the gun firm.

Homura nodded before turning to the child, who doesn't seem to notice the gun barrel pointing to his head…but kept his full attention on both him and Rinrei. Then the child slowly lifted his arms up, his nails are long and claw-like. Homura tightens his grip upon his sword handle a bit, preparing for whatever the "beast" may be planning to do.

But the child slowly parted his lips and whispered in a raspy voice,

"Da...Daddy."

This really shocked the whole group…including Homura, who almost dropped his katana.

"Wha-what?!" he stammered.

"Da…Dad…

Dad…

Dad….

Hey, Dad!"

Homura blinked a couple of times before looking over to his son. "Wha…what is it?" he asked.

"I've called you for like ten minutes now, we're already home." Goku told him, before removing his seatbelt. "Is…something the matter?" his voice is laced with concern for his adoptive father. Homura stared at his son, before removing his seatbelt also.

"It's…it's nothing, Goku." He reassured him.

"It's nothing."

-

"Mom, we're home!" Goku greeted as he and his father entered into their house. They both removed their shoes before having Rinrei walked in to greet them with a warm smile. "Welcome home, you two," she said, before pecking her son upon the forehead, and kissing her husband upon the lips. "So, how is school?"

Goku only shrugged as he heads for the kitchen. "Oh, the usual, nothing good going on." He replied, before pulling his lunch box out of his backpack and placed it in the sink, filling the box with water. "Except, there is a game going on tomorrow morning."

Rinrei smiled warmly at her son. "Well, don't stay up too late, and I'll let you know when dinner's ready." She said. Goku smiled brightly back at her, before lifting up his pack. "'Kay, Mom," he said, before pecking her upon the cheek and then walked up to his room. Homura watched his son disappear upstairs before looking over to his wife who has a serious frown played upon her beautiful face…the exact same expression that Huang always gave him every single day.

"Homura…" she spoke. The bi-colored eyed man gave his wife his full attention.

"Do you think…do you think that we will hide him forever?"

A sad expression came over her husband as he looked down at the ground.

"To be honest, I don't know, Rinrei, it's been six years…" he replied.

-

Homura flipped the light switch upon his working desk, before opening on of the drawers up and pulled out a black journal, and then flipped the pages over to a new fresh page before taking a pen to write down an entry.

_March 2, 2007_

_It's been six years…six long years since Rinrei and I have taken Goku in as our son. Six years since I "retired" from the Kanzeon Organization. So, far, he hasn't remembered on how we found him. And hopefully, he doesn't remember me trying to kill him. I couldn't help but wonder if, telling him the whole truth would be the right thing to do…telling him the reason why he has to receive yearly blood transfusions of different types of blood, why he is so hungry all the time, why he is the only one who has golden eyes…_

_I don't really know anymore. But I do know this…_

_I will protect Goku. Even if he's not really my son…even if he's not human, I would give up my life to protect him from whatever Kanzeon Organization is planning and the truth. _

Homura lets out a sigh, before setting his pen down and closed his journal for the night.

-

Short, I know, please bear with me here. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Thoughts

Alright, people, here it is the fifth chapter of No Weeping for the Damned as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, just the plotline itself.

Warnings: Minor OOC

Just a quick not to anyone, I didn't know if Taisho or Taishi is the correct last name for Homura…so I picked Taishi. I'm sorry to those who noticed my flaw.

_-Blah- _Writing, thinking, singing, flashback or lyrics

-

Chapter 5: Inner Thoughts

Goku finished the last question of his math homework before closing the book and set it inside of his backpack along with the other homework which he already finished. The golden-eyed boy lets out a sigh, before reaching over to his CD rack and pulled out a CD case that says "Sympathy". He opens the case and takes a CD out before placing it inside a yellow CD player/Radio. Goku pressed the play button and used a CD remote to switch over to number 2. As the music starts to play, Goku reaches over to one of his drawers and opens it to take out a brown journal before opening it to a fresh page to write before taking out a ball-point pen.

As he begins to write, Goku listens to the lyrics playing on the CD player.

_Hitorikiki kurayami no naka_

_Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta_

_Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute_

_Umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo_

_Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni_

_Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai_

Goku bobs his head a bit along with the music as he writes his new entry in his journal.

_March 2, 2007_

_It's been six years since I'm adopted by Mom and Dad, and I still don't remember a thing. I don't know if my real parents are alive or not, if they are alive, did they abandon me? Do I even have any blood relatives? Not even my parents know…heck, I even found out that there are no birth records of me anywhere. It's almost like I didn't even exist. Who am I kidding? What's there to remember anyway?_

_My life is here with Mom and Dad…that's all it matters anyway. _

Than Goku placed his pen down and closed his journal, before adjusting the volume knob a bit, turning it up to hear the song better.

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou _

_Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto_

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru_

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru_

_Furi shikiru aozora no namida_

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo._

-

Huang's Apartment…

Huang sat in her work office as she places her coffee down upon her desk. With her desk lamp as her only source of light, Huang opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white journal. She sat down in her desk chair before picking up a pen to write down her new entry for tonight.

_March 2, 2007_

_It's only been six years since Homura and Rinrei took in Goku as their son. Six years since they came to Tokyo from China just to live out their lives peacefully, but I wonder how long these days like this will last? There is no telling what that organization will do if they obtain that Child. He's far too innocent for what they might have in store for him. If Goku was told the truth about his real heritage, what will happen then? What will happen to us? _

_I hope nothing happens to that poor boy. Lord knows what might happen if Goku finds out who are his true parents are. _

-

Later that night…

Rinrei slowly and quietly opened the door to Goku's room, finding the boy sleeping soundly. Opening the door a bit more, she quietly walked inside Goku's room before proceeding towards him. Rinrei then sat upon his bed, staring at his sleeping face before stroking his soft brown hair. _If he's alive…he would have been nineteen years old by now. _She thought to herself, as Rinrei almost absentmindedly stroked Goku's hair.

Then she heard footsteps slowly approaching, Rinrei didn't have to know who that is at the door.

"Rinrei…" her husband whispered by the door, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Homura…." Rinrei spoke, stopping stroking Goku's hair, as her husband walked in closer until he's also by Goku's bedside before kneeling to Goku's eye level. "If…If Kokou (1) is alive, would our life be even more different?"

Homura was silent for the moment before nodding in agreement to his wife's question. "Yes, my love…" he responded. "It would be different, that would mean that our family is bigger. If only Kokou were here to see his little brother."

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Six years ago…**_

"_You're what?!?" a dark-haired woman asked in somewhat surprised tone as she sat in her leather chair. _

_Homura stared at his superior into her dark lavender eyes with his bi-colored ones of gold and blue, looking serious. "You heard me, Bosatsu-sama," he told her. "I'm retiring now…I'm this place for good, with my family."_

_Kanzeon just stared at the younger man before her, as silence thickens around them. "Family, huh?" she responded before leaning back, and placing her elbows upon the desk. "Homura, you do remember the oath that you, Shien, and Zenon's families have made through out generations, have you not?" Homura was silent for the moment before bowing his head a bit. _

"_Yes…I do remember…" he responded before looking up and faced her again; his face is hardened with determination. "But, we have to break that oath. I cannot kill a child…even though he might be a vampire." Kanzeon took in all the words that Homura have said as she listened closely, her eyes that once held mischievousness is now replaced with iron hard seriousness. _

"_But what if he turns on you and Rinrei?" she questioned. "You do know who are his real parents are, do you?"_

"_I know, that, Bosatsu-sama." Homura told her. "That's why I have to protect him from that."_

_A dark eyebrow is raised up before Kanzeon speak further. "So, you are planning to play family with that boy and make him, a monster, the replacement for your still-born son?" Hearing the mention of his still-born child made Homura's blood boil. _

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, AND HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" he yelled, seeing the woman keeping her cool and her eyes on him. Homura took a deep breath before exhaling; feeling relaxed a bit and then began to speak again. "But…he needs me. He needs **us.** That's why I'm taking Goku in as my son."_

_Hearing the child's name causes the serious look in the woman's dark lavender eyes to be replaced by curiosity. "Goku?" she spoke. Homura nodded. "That's what I've decided to call him, Goku." He explained. Kanzeon blinked at him before smirking. "That's a fitting name…it even has a nice ring to it." She said, before leaning back and picked up some document. _

"_I guess it's time for you and your team to take some time off for a while." Kanzeon said, staring at the document. _

_Homura gasped softly, staring at the woman with disbelief. "Are…are you serious?!" he exclaimed. Hearing the younger man's question brought a smirk upon Kanzeon's red lips. Seeing her smirk just made Homura uneasy, doubting if he made a good move or not. "Yes, but on one condition." Then she paused before looking over and stared straight into his eyes. Mischievousness glinted within the dark purple depths. _

"_You must never reveal who are his true parents…and if he remembers and his powers are developing slowly, I'll have the liberty of taking care of him, do you understand?"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Homura continued to stare at his young adopted son, before reaching over and stroke the brown locks that were soft against his fingertips. A warm smile of amusement played upon his lips, as he hears the steady sleeping breathing of Goku. "He's already eighteen, but yet in a way he's still a baby." He whispered to his wife. Rinrei smiled at her son and nods.

"Yes, he is." She agreed before leaning down and kissed the boy's forehead. Goku felt the kiss in his sleep and a small smile forms upon his face.

"So, shall we be off to bed, Homura?" Rinrei asked, looking over to her black-haired husband.

"Yeah, Rinrei, it's time to call it a night." Homura responded.

-

The sound of audible breath breathing shortly as footsteps are heard throughout the darkness, a young blond-haired boy dressed only in a white t-shirt and matching loose pants ran through the mansion. The bottoms of his bare-feet gave off sounds each time he ran. His amethyst eyes are filled with horror as he stopped in front of two bloody bodies of his friend and younger brother.

"Shu…Shunei…K-Kouryuu…" he stammered, not noticing the tears falling down his pale cheeks.

Then he felt a dark presence approaching behind him. Feeling a lump forming in his throat, he gulped as the boy slowly turns around, finding a menacing looking man with an insane gleam in his eyes. In his hand is a sword stained with blood, and in the other hand…held a man's head with a familiar face.

The blond's lavender eyes widen with terror when he recognized the face of the man.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Sanzo shot up from his open-lid coffin, breathing heavily as beads of sweat slid down his forehead, and onto his bare pale chest. He took a deep breath before raising his hand to his eyes and then brought it down to see blood upon his porcelain fingers. Sanzo stared at his blood-stained fingers as tears of blood flowed out of his lavender eyes.

"That dream again…" he said softly. Then Sanzo scoffed as he got out of his coffin and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and rinsed his face with cold water, making the water pink from the blood tears as it went down the drain. Sanzo turned the faucet off before lifting his head up to see himself in the mirror. Staring back is his own reflection, a permanent scowl upon his flawless handsome face with skin like marble and a pair of piercing amethyst eyes that look like they can freeze over a thousand men.

_How many years has it been since I've joined this organization? _Sanzo thought to himself before turning away from the reflecting glass and walked over to the towel rack and picked up the white cloth to dry his face. _God, this is harder than I thought. It's been about six years, and I've still haven't found that bastard that killed Shunei, Kouryuu…and Master._

Then the images of his family flashed through his mind, making Sanzo's expression soften a bit as he lowers the towel from his face. "Minna…" he whispered.

_Find me…_

Hearing that made Sanzo alert and he quickly scanned the bathroom. "Who's there?" he demanded. Silence is his only answer, but feeling suspicious, Sanzo decided to take a look around his room. His bare feet made contact to the cold concrete floor, checking the drawers and behind his black coffin. Letting out a tch, Sanzo ran a hand through his golden hair.

"Must be hearing things." He muttered to himself.

_Where are you? Find me…_

Letting out a soft growl, Sanzo scans the room with annoyance. "Where the fuck is it coming from!?!" he cursed.

Then he heard the door opening from upstairs, and Sanzo turned around and saw Jiroushin in his butler suit. The older man bowed in respect before him. "Sanzo-sama, forgive me for the intrusion," he apologized. "But Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama needed you in her quarters right now." A golden eye brow is raised up.

"So, the old hag needs me, huh?" he asked, before placing his hands in his black jeans pockets, before walking into a darkened corner of the room. "I'll be right there." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

-

Kanzeon's Office…

Kanzeon tapped her clear manicured nail upon the mahogany desk along with the ticks of the clock. She crossed her leg over the other, before placing her chin upon the palm of her other hand. "Droopy-eyes should be here by now." She said to herself. Kanzeon closed her eyes in meditation mode before feeling a presence beside her.

"Bored, Kuso Baba?" a familiar gruff voice asked.

A smirk forms on her red lips, before opening her dark lavender eyes and turned to the bare-chested blond vampire next to her, looking pissed. "Yes, and you're five minutes late, Sanzo." She chuckled. "And what's the matter? Someone placed your hand in a bowl of warm water while you're sleeping?"

Sanzo shot her a death glare before making his way to one of the seats in front of her desk. "Shut up you old hag, I just got up from my sleep." He told her in a monotone voice, but it clearly hints annoyance within its tone.

But Kanzeon noticed that he's a bit annoyed than usual, making her a bit serious and concern. "Did you have that dream again…or is it something else?" she asked. Sanzo sat down in one of the leather chairs before propping both his bare feet upon the desk, having them crossed over one another. "Yeah, I have that dream again…" he answered. "And…"

A dark eyebrow is raised up. "And?" Kanzeon said.

"I think I heard a voice calling out to me." Sanzo finished before staring at the woman, who looked expressionless at the moment. After a few seconds, the dark-haired woman burst out laughing. This only irritates the blond vampire further as he glared at her again. "I have failed to see the hilarity of this." He growled in a deadly tone.

Kanzeon laughed as she wiped a tear coming out of her eye. "I'm sorry," she said between her laughter. "But I never knew that you, the Great Sanzo, be hallucinating! This is too much for me!" As she continued to laugh, Sanzo could feel his patience wearing thin fast.

"Kanzeon…did you call me up just to mock me or do you have something important to tell me?" he asked, almost growling.

The dark-haired woman took a deep breath and exhale before having her composure back, looking serious. "Actually, I do…and this is a very important assignment," she told him. "Now listen well, Sanzo…this might help you track down the murderer who killed your family."

-

Review and remind me of my mistakes, please.

Featured song: Aozora no Namida

Performed by: Hitomi Takahashi


	6. Chapter 6: Dougan

From the last chapter of No Weeping of The Damned:

(1) Kokou is surprisingly the original name of Homura meaning "Orphan Light", kinda pronounced "coco".

Alright onto the new chappie.

Chapter 6: Dougan

-

Running footsteps echoed throughout the darkness as Goku ran blindly, trying to find the way out of wherever he is. "Where…where am I?" he asked, stopping to look around, hoping to find something. But so far, he hasn't seen any in this dark world he's in. "Mom…Dad? Where are you, guys? Answer me!" he called out. No one answered.

Fear is slowly risen up in his chest as he tries to keep calm. "Dad! Mom!" he called out again, and received silence as an answer.

_This feeling…it's tightening my chest. _ Goku thought to himself as his legs gave out and he was on his knees. His head is lowered. _I'm alone…all alone…_

_Sleep, Eden, sleep…_

_My fallen son…_

Goku heard this and he quickly rose his head up and looked around in the darkness, even though he knew he couldn't see anything. "H…Hello?" he called out.

_Slumber in peace…_

_Cease the pain._

_Life's just in vain for us to gain…nothing but all the same._

It's no doubt that whoever is singing is a woman, and from what Goku heard is a lullaby. But it's different from the lullabies he heard from his mother when she sung to him to help him sleep. This one is soothing…but yet it somehow familiar to him.

_This lullaby…and the singer…_Goku thought to himself as he listens. _I've felt like heard those somewhere before. But where? _

_Beneath the candle bed…two silent angels in death._

Goku then stood up and looked around for the source. "I wonder where it's coming from…" he thought to himself as he looked around. Goku ran around the darkness as he searched around in vain, until his search proved fruitless. And to his surprise, the song suddenly ended.

"Whoever sung that…please…please don't go…" he softly begged. Goku tried his best to hold the tears back that is threatening to fall out of his eyes. Then suddenly a light slowly lit up in front of him, illuminating the darkness. The brunet looked up, automatically shielding his eyes as he gazed into the light, which is slowly getting brighter.

"Hello?" he spoke out.

Goku squint his eyes as he noticed a dark silhouette standing before him. Hs couldn't make out the person's face, but the only thing that he noticed is the hair, that shines like brilliant gold against the light. Goku was in awe by the magnificent sight.

"It's…it's just like…the sun…"

Then Goku snapped his eyes open before sitting up on his bed. Even though his room his dark, the moon illuminates the room with its light as Goku scans his surroundings before sighing with relief. "It's nothing but a dream…" he spoke to himself, before lying down to go back to sleep.

_But what could it mean?_

-

Sanzo raised a blond eyebrow, looking quite interested where this conversation is heading to. "Keep talking, Bosatsu." He gruffly said, almost sounded like he's ordering her. Kanzeon gave him "I'm-your-boss-now-treat-me-like-one" glare before speaking. "How much do you know of the King of All Vampires?" She asked.

Hearing her mention the "King" made Sanzo set his feet down and sat properly on his chair. "Count Dracula?" he asked. "The Adam of Darkness, and the Forsaken?"

Now it's Kanzeon's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Well, well, I guess you have heard of him." She said, sounding amused.

Sanzo let's out a tch before crossing his leg over the other. "Well, yeah, since I've heard stories about him." He grunted. "So, what's this got to do with my finding of that bastard?" Seeing the ever-so familiar smirk appearing on Kanzeon's lips had made the blond vampire regret to ask that question.

"Everything…" she said, resting her chin upon her palm.

Kanzeon got Sanzo's answer judging by his glare that is filled with irritation and impatience. "Vague as usual, I see." He sarcastically growled. Oh, how he hated this woman's methods of annoying him relentlessly, and hated the fact that he has to WORK under her. Sanzo received a chuckle from her, before hearing Kanzeon speak.

"I just love pushing your buttons, droopy-eyes," she said, before her face became serious. "Anyway, like I said, Dracula really does concern about your goal to find who killed your family for six long years."

Sanzo's blond eyebrow was raised. "Talk." He simply said.

"Very well," Kanzeon said. "During the time of my ancestor, Gen Bosatsu and his acquaintance, Abraham Helsing, Dracula is known with his three companions, The Brides, and impregnating them in order to gain children, but that was the time when the vampires are violent and out of control, almost lead to extinction by the over-eager vampire hunters."

Sanzo lets out a grunt as he leans back. "Three wives, huh?" he said. "Always knew that guy is a pervert."

A smirk came upon Kanzeon's lips. "That's when you're wrong…Dracula actually has a first wife." She said.

Hearing this, made Sanzo stare Kanzeon straight in the eye, cat-like amethyst met human amethyst. "He…actually has a first wife?" he asked, his monotone voice is hinted with shock and disbelief.

Kanzeon nodded. "Surprised? I am too." She said, smirking. But her tone is somehow serious. "His first wife's name is Lilith, and our theory states that Dracula have sent Lilith here in China 500 years ago, to give birth to their child as they both masquerade as humans in the village. But unfortunately, there are a small group of vampire hunters who have found out her true identity. Gen sent out the elite vampire-extermination squad Kerberos (1) out on her." Than she paused as she looked down.

"But this is as far as I can tell you," Kanzeon said. "The rest…you will have _him _to look up."

Sanzo listen in to Kanzeon's explanation before standing up. "Fine…" he said. "Than I'll go to see the sorcerer than." With that, Sanzo walked back into the shadows and disappear.

--

Bosatsu Headquarters Library…

"Now let's see…" a young man clad in a white dress shirt and black pants muttered to himself, as he looked at the spines on the books as he stood on the ladder. Beside the ladder are a large stack off books, and the library is filled with countless books. His long silver hair is pulled back into a single low pigtail and his aqua green eyes are covered by his round glasses. "Journey to The West goes here…and this one, the Legend of Gallant Jiraiya, goes here…and the collection of William Golding goes…"

"Oy, Dougan." He heard a familiar gruff voice called out.

Dougan smiled as he turned around to find the blond vampire standing by in the dark corner. "Always made entrances through the darkest corners, eh, Sanzo?" he asked, in a joking tone.

Sanzo just shot him a glare before walking over and made himself comfortable on one of the library seats. "Oh, shut up, Dougan," he grunted. "I can do whatever I want in this dump."

Dougan chuckled as he climbed down the ladder before taking a seat across from the latter. "So, anything I can do for you, Sanzo?" he asked.

Sanzo takes a good look around the library room, seeing that there is so much books that it can hold all the knowledge of the world. "Tell me what you know about Lilith." He answered finally.

Dougan's smile turned into a thoughtful frown as he thinks for a while. "Hmm…I think I've found a book on her a while back," he said. "And from what I know that she's the first wife of Dracula, the reason why that she went to China so she can give birth to their child in peace, and she's also killed by the Kerberos squad. That's about it, I think."

Sanzo nodded as he listened. "I already know those facts, the old hag filled me in on those," he said. "But can you tell me what happened to their child?"

Dougan thought for a moment before saying, "not that I know of." Than he paused as he looked around a bit as if checking to see if there's no one there listening on them, before leaning in. Sanzo did the same to get a closer hearing on what the silver-haired man was about to whisper.

"But from what I read from the secret files that is recorded 500 centuries ago, it says that somehow the child is sealed up and protected by rock inside the cave of Mount Kaka." He told him.

Sanzo stared at Dougan with disbelief. "You're shitting me." He said.

Dougan shook his head. "I'm not, Sanzo, from what that person wrote that report, must have been happened right in front of his eyes," he stated.

"Keep talking." Sanzo said.

"Surprisingly, that rock gives off a strong aura, stating that it might be coming from the Earth itself," Dougan continued. Than he sat up and leaned back against his chair. "But above all that, the writer says something about Lilith having golden eyes, instead of having normal eye colors." Than he looked up to Sanzo, who sat up properly in his chair.

"And that's all I know of, Sanzo," Dougan said. "I have no time to finish the rest since my sleeping talisman on the guard is still in testing."

Sanzo nodded. "I see…" he simply said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dougan asked.

"None of your business," Sanzo grunted as he heads for the door. Dougan nodded as he sat in his chair in silence. Just when Sanzo reaches for the doorknob, Dougan looks up to him and said, "Wait…" It causes Sanzo's hand to stop midway, before looking over his shoulder to the latter.

"We might be dealing with a new breed of vampires, Sanzo, something ten times…no, a _billion _times stronger than Dracula himself," Sanzo could see concern in Dougan's aqua green eyes. "Just be careful for our sake, there is a possibility that Lilith's child might have survived."

Sanzo stared at Dougan before looking back at the door. "I'm always careful, sorcerer," than with that, he opened the door and stepped out of the library before closing the door behind him. Dougan sighed before standing up and stared at the large stack of books that is beside the ladder with his hands on his hips. "Time to get back to work," he said to himself, before reaching into his pockets and pulled out three talismans and threw it into the air before they all turned into paper men before they made contact to the floor.

"You guys know what to do," Dougan told the shinigami men as he climbed the ladder. "Just put these books back into their spots."

-

Review please

Kerberos: In reference to the Hell-Hound and watch-dog, Cerberus (aka Kerberos) and inspired by the Kerberos group from an anime series, Black Cat. Can you guess who the Kerberos members of this story are?


	7. Chapter 7: Memoirs of the Past

From the last chapter, if any of you heard of the famous toad-summoning hermit slash one of the most perverted being (besides Gojyo) on the face of mankind Jiraiya from Naruto, I just want you to know that the Legendary Ninja Trio (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) are surprisingly are named after the mythological figures in the actual legend, the Tale of The Gallant Jiraiya. Look it up on wikipedia to find out more.

And one more thing, in the end of the last chapter…I've made a slight error. You see, what I meant on the end is shikigami, magical golems that are controlled by onmyouji, a type of sorcerer, not shinigami (literally means "Death God"). I apologize if anyone noticed it.

Oh, and for those who guessed the identity of Kerberos, you are rewarded with cookies with chocolate chips and walnuts.

_Happiness fades eventually_

MoonLightFight98 (aka Tsuki-chan), July 18, 2007

Special thanks to Tsuki-chan for helping me with this chapter. I love you, girl.

And also, I cannot forget my dear beta, Fall-chan. Thanks, I appreciate the help!

-

Chapter 7: Memoirs of The Past

-Six years ago-

"Homura…are you sure about this?" Zenon asked, staring at his leader and friend through his green eye.

Rinrei is keeping the child company outside while he, Homura, and Shien are talking privately in one of the rooms of the headquarters. "You know that taking him in is suicidal," he told him as Homura stared at his wife and newly adopted son out the one-way mirror window of the door. "You'll never know when his instincts will kick in."

"Zenon is right, Homura, and you know it." Shien said.

Homura paid all his attention to Rinrei who had her arm wrapped around the shoulders of the chocolate-haired boy. The clothes that is given to him is obviously big for someone his age, The yellow t-shirt that is loan to him stops by his thighs that are covered by brown shorts. Homura is surprised that the child's age is estimated at 500 since his appearance is about 11-12.

_But his mind is somehow nothing more than just an infant, a three year old, maybe. _He thought to himself.

"Oy, Homura, are you listening?" he heard Zenon's voice breaking his thoughts.

"I know what you guys are talking about," Homura responded, as he looked over to them before looking back at his wife, who stroked the child's messy hair. The chocolate-haired boy responded by snuggling close to her, as if she's his real mother. The raven-haired man couldn't help but smile at that, seeing how adorable the scene is.

"But…I can't just kill him. That's just it."

Zenon looked over Homura's shoulder, and see the boy snuggled up with Rinrei. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't blame Homura; he is just a kid after all. And not to mention he's kinda cute.

"So, what are we gonna do? I mean, we don't know if his craving for blood is gonna kick in." he said.

"Not to mention, his killing instincts." Shien added.

"That's where I come in." a female voice spoke up behind them.

The three men turned around and saw a slim brunette woman sitting at the desk, as she places down a file that looked important. Her eyes gleamed with kindness behind her glasses as she stared at them.

"Huang…" Homura spoke.

-Present Time-

Homura yawned as he hears the alarm clock buzzing off, before reaching over to turn it off. He sat up upon his bed and stretched out his arms, before looking over to see that his wife is not there beside him. It didn't take long for Homura to catch a whiff of breakfast from downstairs.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" he heard Rinrei's voice calling from downstairs.

"Hai, coming, Mom!" Goku's voice called from his room. The tone of his voice was enthusiastic as usual.

Homura couldn't help but smile at his son's antics. "That boy is like a child sometimes." He muttered himself before getting out of bed.

--

"Alright, dig in, boys." Rinrei said as she placed a plate of pancakes upon the table.

Goku mouth watered at the sight and smell of the pancakes before him. "Thanks, Mom!" he said, before taking a few pancakes and ate them immediately. Homura watched his adopted son fondly before speaking up as he took a slice.

"Hey, save some for us, kiddo," he said. "We have to eat too, you know."

Goku chewed a piece of pancake before responding, "Okay" and resulting crumbs coming out of his mouth. Rinrei sighed as she took out a napkin from the napkin holder to the crumbs off of his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't eat when your mouth is full." She scolded. The way her tone had sounded made Goku feel like he was eight instead of eighteen.

The brown-haired teen pouted as he stared up at his mother.

"Yeah, I know, Mom." He said, trying not to whine.

Homura laughed as he cuts a piece from his own short stack of pancakes. "You really have manners of a child, kiddo," he teased. "I don't know if you're really a teenager or a kindergartener." Goku looked away from his father and childishly pouted.

"That was mean!" he whined in a childish tone.

The older man smiled at his son before leaning over to ruffle his wild brown hair. "I'm only teasing, Goku," he said, before sitting back in his seat. "Anyway, feel like being dropped off?"

The teen shook his head as he cuts out a piece. "No, I'm feeling like walking today," then he looked up to his adoptive father and gave him a bright smile. "But thanks, anyway."

Homura nodded as he smiled back.

"Sou ka." He simply said.

-

"I'm going now, see ya, guys!" Goku called out as he ran out.

Rinrei ran after him with a large wrapped bento box in her hands. "Matte yo, you forgot your lunch!" she called after him before he out the gate. Goku stopped near the gate before running up to his mother, with a sheepish grin. "Ah, sou ka." He said before looking up to her with a smile. "Sankyuu, Kaa-san."

Rinrei smiled fondly at her son, before placing a kiss upon his brow and watched him run off to the gate. Goku opens it before closing, and ran down the street, before meeting up with his three childhood friends. Rinrei smiled as she leaned against the doorway as her boy chatted a little before walking out of sight. She kept her eyes on where the four teens used to be as the chestnut-haired woman felt the familiar presence of her husband walking up behind her.

"I guess, I have to be off as well," Homura said as he straightens out his collar of his dark blue polo shirt before putting on his necklace. Rinrei turns around and smiled fondly at him as her husband looped the long necklace around his neck so it's around his collar bone.

"You really liked to wear that do you?" she asked.

Homura smiled back before kissing her cheek. "It was Goku's first gift to me, of course I like it." He replied before walking out to his car.

"Drive safely, sweetie."

"I will, Honey."

_-Flashback-_

_It's been two months since they've taken in their newly adopted and named son, Goku. Two months since they've retired and moved out of China to Tokyo, Japan. Homura and Rinrei are having their evening tea at the dining table. Their child, Goku, is resting in his bedroom, blissfully unaware of the discussion between his new parents that they're about to have. _

"_I'm very worried, Homura," Rinrei spoke as she stared down at her mug. "Just what might happen if he eventually finds out that he's not human? Would he try to runaway? Or maybe…"_

"_No…he wouldn't do that." Homura reassured her as he grasped her hand gently. "Besides, we don't know what his powers are yet. Far as we know, during his…um, development, inside that rock, must have suppressed his vampire side."_

_Rinrei sipped her tea before looking up to her husband. "I hope you're right about this, Honey."_

_--_

_The doorbell rang, and the door opened to reveal a smiling Homura. _

"_Hey, Huang." He greeted at the bespectacled woman before him._

_Huang smiled back as she stepped aside to let him in. "Homura, I see that you're well. Came to pick him up?" She greeted back. Homura walked inside before removing his shoes and answering to the brunette woman. _

"_Yeah, I am. Hope he didn't cause trouble."_

_Huang shook her head. "Nah, he's been an angel the whole time…" than she paused as the doctor lead him through her house. "But he's been doing a little project, during his time here."_

_The dark-haired man looked up to her with a questioning expression. "Which is?" he asked. _

_The small smile is still on her face, as she stepped up a stair. "Come." She simply told him. Homura obeyed by following her upstairs, leading him to a guest bedroom. The door is opened a bit, and Huang opened up to reveal Goku kneeling on the floor with his back on them. He seems to be doing something that is well kept hidden from Homura's view. _

"_Hey, kiddo," Homura spoke to him as a warm smile appears upon his face. _

_Goku jumped slightly in surprise before turning around and smiled widely at him, a smile that Homura would always love to see. "Otou-san!" he cried happily before standing up and running and hugging him around the waist, which Homura warmly returned back the hug. After a few minutes, Goku pulled back and held his project up to Homura's face, "For you!"_

_Homura looked down at the tanned hands of his adopted son which they held a beautiful long necklace made of crimson beads. The way the beads shone from the sunlight made it more beautiful. Feeling a warm smile forming, Homura looked over to Goku, who is still smiling widely at his expression._

"_Did you make this just for me?" Homura asked._

_Goku nodded. "Yup!" he responded. _

_Huang leaned against the frame of the doorway with her arms crossed as she smiled at the scene played before her. "I told Goku about a few days ago about this special day today," she spoke up. "I'm sure you're familiar with the festivity of Father's Day, correct?"_

'_Father's Day, today?' Homura thought. 'Oh, yeah…no wonder Goku begged me to take him over to Huang's house yesterday.'_

"_I heard that kids made gifts to their otou-sans to show that they love them," Goku said happily. "So, I was thinking that maybe I can make one to show how much I really love you." _

"_Oh, Goku…" Homura spoke._

_He let the chocolate-haired boy to place the necklace around his neck, before seeing his face one more time. "I really appreciate this, thank you." Than he kissed Goku's forehead before pulling him into a hug. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Homura drove his car up to his shop of antique and new weapons before parking, the sign above his door read "Ares Blade" in blood red letters and there is an image of a sword in the background. The raven-haired man turned off his engine and stepped out of his car and locked it. He walked up to his shop as Homura held his keys, before slipping one of them into the lock and turned it to unlock it, then entering inside. Then he is greeted by the ring of the bell.

The shop is filled with weapons from the feudal era, from spears to katanas. There are various kinds of handguns, pistols, and shotguns in glass cases. But there is a large missile launcher with a dagger-like bayonet attached to the barrel hanging behind the cashier. Putting the keys back into his pocket, Homura switched on the lights and the air-conditioning system, since he felt the stuffiness in the shop.

Surprisingly, it doesn't smell dusty like other antique shops that held remnants of the past, such as china and war weapons. Homura made sure that it wouldn't smell like that with sweet incense that he brought along with him from China before he retired. He never knew what to do with them until he thought up about opening an antique weapon shop.

"Well then, time to get to work." Homura said to himself before walking behind the glass counter and took out a box of jasmine incense. He pulled out two fresh incense sticks and placed them inside an urn, before taking out his lighter and lit them. They both gave off a sweet fragrance as Homura began to get to work around his shop.

-

After selling a samurai sword set to a collector, Homura occupy himself by cleaning a white handgun with an oiled rag. The other gun lying upon the counter is similar to the white gun Homura is cleaning except its black. As he is finished cleaning the handgun, Homura heard the bell rang, signaling that there is a customer coming in.

"Welcome to…" he began before he got interrupted.

"To Ares Blade, if there is anything that you need, just let me know." A familiar cocky voice finished for him.

Homura looked up from the white handgun and saw two familiar faces that he always happy to see. "Zenon, Shien, it's nice to see you two here." He greeted.

Zenon smirked as he walked inside the shop, with Shien following behind. "We thought we might pay you a little visit before going over to open up Togenkyo." He said.

Togenkyo is a bar that he and Shien opened up a few years back. The bar may be middle-class, but the business was good. Stocked up with different kinds of liquor and snacks, especially the famous "Monkey Wine" imported from China. Zenon leans against the counter before noticing the twin handguns.

"Cleaning Ivory and Ebony again, eh?" he asked, his smirk is still on.

Homura laughed softly as he finished cleaning Ivory. "Yeah…but they might come in handy someday," he said before reaching out for Ebony. "Don't you think, Zenon?"

Zenon just gave him his familiar smirk. "Maybe so," then he looked over to his silver-haired companion, who occupied himself by taking a look at a suit of Japanese armor which it is in a glass case. "What do you think, Shien?"

"Homura may be right, Zenon," Shien replied as he stared at the suit of armor. His face remained emotionless, even his tone is emotionless. "Who knows? Maybe he might use them in any case that there are some…serious situations."

"Or maybe I can have them pass down to someone who prefers firearms." Homura spoke up as he cleans Ebony.

Zenon watched his bi-colored friend clean the black handgun, before finally speaking up. "So, how's the squirt doing?" he asked.

Homura stopped cleaning the black gun; he looked up to his eye-patched friend with a small smile. "Goku is doing fine, said something about having a game at school with Feng and Shunei today." He replied.

Shien had a rare smile on his face when he heard the mention of his daughter and his nephew.

"Goku, Feng, and Shunei…" he spoke in a fond tone. "How long has it been?"

Zenon smiled also as he took a cigarette out of the carton with his lips before lighting it with his favorite lighter. "It's somewhere around six years ago…right after we had taken Goku from that mountain." He reminded him.

Shien looked away from the armor suit to pay his attention to his two companions. "I see…it felt longer than that."

Homura smiled also as he nodded.

"Yes…much longer…"

-_Flashback-_

_Six years ago…_

_-Bosatsu Headquarters lobby-_

_12-year-old Goku hid behind his new father, peeking out of behind shyly as two kids, a boy and a girl, about his age stared at him, with the friends of his father standing behind them with their hands on their shoulders. It's only been two weeks since he is taken from the mountain, and Goku was still uncomfortable of his surroundings, making him cling to Homura to almost everyday…just like now. Homura looked down at the golden-eyed child and gave him a reassuring smile as he lovingly pats his chocolate-haired noggin. _

"_There's nothing to be afraid of, Goku," he told him. "They won't harm you, I promise."_

_Goku looked up to him with wide topaz eyes, still clinging upon the fabric of his shirt. "I know, but…" than he shrank back. "I don't know why, but I don't wanna meet them."_

_The dark-haired boy stared at the timid boy before him before looking up to his eye-patched father. "Hey, Dad, what's with this kid?" he asked curiously. "Why is he scared of Feng and me?"_

_Zenon smiled down at him before gently rubbing his black hair. "Don't worry, Shunei, he's just being shy, that's all." He told him. The girl looked up to Zenon, she greatly resembled her father._

"_Than why is he acting like a little kid, Uncle Zenon?" Feng asked. Her silver hair is up in an odango style. Shien looked down at his daughter before answering her question, "He has amnesia. We don't know if it's going be temporally or not."_

_Hearing what his silver-haired "uncle" said, Goku looked up to his father curiously. "Dad, what's am-nesia?" he asked. Goku never heard of the word "amnesia". _

_Homura faced his son before kneeling down to his height as he placed his hands upon Goku's small shoulders. "Amnesia is when you lose your memories." He told him. _

_Goku blinked his wide topaz eyes. "Lose my memories?" _

_Homura nodded before continuing. "Yes, Goku, amnesia makes you forget where you are from and who you are. Sometimes, in one's past, that the deed that a person does is so terrible, it could lead to amnesia. In a way, it wipes away the person's memories." _

_After hearing his father's explanation, the golden-eyed brunet looked down at the ground in sadness. 'It wipes away memories, huh?' he thought to himself. _

"_Hey, Daddy?" he spoke._

"_What is it, Goku? What's wrong?" his father's voice is laced with concern and worry. _

_The child lifted up his head, and stared at his dark-haired father into his bi-colored eyes with topaz eyes that looked like there gonna be filled with tears. "Do you think…that my memories will come back to me?" he asked, almost sounding like he's gonna cry. "Will they ever come back?"_

_Homura listened, as he stared at his son with sympathy. "Oh, Goku…" then he smiled a bi, before raised his hand up to Goku's face and gently wipe away the tears that were threatening to come out. "You have me and your mom, right? You'll make new memories with us. And you can be friends with Shunei-kun and Feng-chan; you can also make memories with them."_

"_Really, Daddy?" Goku innocently asked. _

_Homura nodded as he smiled. "Really." _

_Than Goku's face immediately brightens up with his adorable smile as he said, "Ok." Shunei watched the moment of his uncle and the brunet boy, before deciding to leave his father's side and ran towards them. "Shunei?" Zenon spoke out as he watched his son ran towards Goku._

_Feng watched before copying her dark-haired friend and joined him until she's behind of Shunei who is now behind of Homura. "Yo!" Shunei greeted in a friendly tone, he had an equally friendly smile on his face. Feng behind him gave him a small smile as she turned her attention to him. "Hey there." She simply greeted. _

_Feeling bashful, Goku muster up the courage that he can within him. "Um…Hi." He greeted meekly. His father seemed to be right about those two, they weren't half bad._

"_I'm Shunei Horikawa," Shunei introduced himself, before pointing over to Feng. "And this is my friend, Feng Yanaka."_

_Feng smiled before bowing politely. "Nice to meet you." She said. "So, what's your name?"_

"_I-it's Goku." The brunet answered. _

_Seeing how his son is becoming not afraid anymore, Homura stood up and stepped aside a bit for his nephew to go through. "So, Goku, do you want to play hide-and-seek?" Shunei asked the latter. _

_Goku blinked innocently. "Hide-and-seek?" he asked. He never heard that word before either. _

"_Oh, right, amnesia…" Feng spoke. "Well, hide-and-seek is a game…so, I guess for now we're gonna go easy on you. Wanna play?" Goku stared at the two for a minute before turning to his father, who gave him an approved nod and a smile. Goku smiled back before returning his attention to Shunei and Feng. _

"_Sure, when can we start?"_

_Shunei smiled back at him. "Right now…I'll be it!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Those were great days, weren't they, you guys?" Zenon asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

Shien nodded. "Yes…and Goku was such a child back then, always clinging to you, Homura."

Homura let out a little laugh. "I know…" than he stared down his reflection in the glass case. "But I really miss those times."

-Tokyo High School Field-

"No way!"

Goku placed his foot on the approaching ball before looking up to Shunei. "I so did't act like a little kid back then!" he said before kicking the ball back to him. The dark-haired boy smirked as he caught the ball with his foot.

"Yeah, you do…I clearly remember how you hide behind your daddy!" he teased, laughing.

Goku pouts childishly as he glared at him. "Did not!" he shot out.

"Always denying it, eh, Goku?" Feng's voice questioned as she approached behind him. Goku looked back and see Feng and Houmei in their PE uniforms, white shirts and red shorts. "Feng, Houmei."

Houmei giggled at Goku. "I remember Feng telling me how you three met; you sounded so cute back then!"

Then the three broke out into laughter when they see Goku's tanned face became red. "Hey, that's not funny!" he whined.

"Oy, Goku!" the P.E. teacher called out from the field. Goku looked over his shoulder, to see his track-suit clad teacher. "Hai, sensei?" he called back.

"Get over here, the team needs you!"

"Alright," then Goku looks over to his friends. "I'll catch you guys up later." He told them before running off to the team who were putting on belts with red flags on the sides. Houmei stared after the brunet boy before sighing. "He's been cute till this day." She whispered softly to herself, smiling a bit.

Feng looked over to Houmei with a questionable look. "Did you say something, Houmei?" she asked.

Houmei shook her head. "It's nothing, Feng…" she told her, before placing her eyes on Goku's form once more.

"Nothing at all."

-

Ares Blade…

"So, are you free tonight, Homura?" Zenon asked, as he opened the door.

Homura shook his head before smiling at his eye-patched friend. "Sorry, I got to be home early tonight, family you know." He told him. Zenon smiled back before nodding to show that he understood. "I see…well, see you tomorrow then." Then he and Shien worked out of the weapons shop before walking off down the street.

Homura waited until they were out of sight before opening up a secret cabinet beneath the cashier, placing Ebony and Ivory inside. Just when he was about to close the cabinet, he noticed a photo inside. Homura reached out and picked it up before closing the cabinet door. He stood up and studied the picture, showing himself, Rinrei, Zenon, Shien…

And young Goku, who is carried in Homura's arms with his purple coat wrapped around his body. They're all are standing in front of the mouth of Mount Kaka, and the picture was taken when the sun is shining at its brightest. Then Homura looked out at the window, seeing the sun shining brightly outside.

_Come to think of it…it was like this on that day too. _

_-Flashback-_

_Six years ago…_

_-Mount Kaka-_

_Homura wrapped his purple coat that he got from his pack around the child's naked body and hooded his head, before picking him up and head for the exit of the cave. "Wait, Homura." Rinrei spoke up, causing him to stop in his tracks. _

_Homura turned and looked at his wife, seeing a doubtful expression upon her face. "Is this necessary?" she asked. "Your ancestors have been guarding this child for centuries, waiting for the perfect opportunity to destroy him. Now this is your chance to…"_

"_I'm not going to kill him." Homura interrupted her. _

_Rinrei stared at her raven-haired husband in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed. _

"_Are you crazy, Homura?!" Zenon exclaimed. "That kid is a monster…who knows what kind…"_

"_But he didn't attack us, right?" Homura pointed out, looking mad. "That means he's harmless." Shien stepped up to his friend, despite how emotionless he is, Homura could tell that he's not buying this. "Homura, it's true that he didn't attack us," he said. "However, there is no telling that this might be a trick or not."_

_Homura gave his silver-haired companion a glare before softening his bi-colored eyes when he looked over to the vampire child in his arms. The boy looked back at the older man, his cat-like topaz eyes are obviously filled with fear from what they said. Letting out a whimper, the pale child buried his face into his leather-clothed chest. _

"_He reached out to me…" he spoke, almost sounding like he's talking to himself and absent-mindedly stroke the brunet's chocolate tresses. "And he called me daddy…does that seem monstrous to you?" _

_Rinrei watched her husband stroke the boy's hair before walking up to him. "Homura…" she began but stopped, when the boy lifted up his head and stared at her with his cat-like eyes, which surprisingly held child-like innocence. The pale teen stared at her before reaching his hand out to her, and managed to speak out, _

"_Ma…Mama…"_

_Rinrei stared at him in shock before feeling maternal instincts kicking in and without her knowing, she reached out and held the younger latter's hand, feeling the coldness from the pale flesh against the warmth of her hand. "I guess you're right about him…" she admitted. "He's just a child, after all."_

_Zenon sighed as he rubs the back of his head in frustration. "Geez, Homura, this is what I hate about you, you seem to be able to show us the truth within what we hear." He remarked, but his tone is joking and light-hearted. _

_Homura smiled at his eye-patched companion before replying, "Arigato, minna." Then he turned and head towards the exit as Rinrei and Zenon followed. But Shien walked over to Homura's side and stopped him. _

"_Wait, you do know about his weakness, correct?" he asked. "It is daylight out there, and wouldn't he…"_

_Homura shook his head. "Daijoubu, I have him wrapped up in my coat," he told him. "At least for the time being, I hope." But in truth, he was worried that this child will die when he came into contact with the rays of the sun. What will happen if the boy sees the sun? Will he be turned into ashes?_

'_No…' Homura thought to himself. 'This child has developed in that rock for five centuries…surely, he might have overcomed their weaknesses.'_

_Gathering all the confidence he had in him, Homura walk towards the exit with his companions following closely behind him and into the light. Homura wince slightly at the contact of the light in his eyes and can only squint a bit, as the sun shines down on them. The boy looks up to the older man, and then noticed the strange feeling of warmth through the coat that the man gave him. _

_Looking up at the direction of the source of the warmth he felt, the coat slid off his head, which had alerted the dark-haired man and his companions. But surprisingly…the child just stared at the sun, even though it's bright in his golden eyes. They all stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say about this. _

"_This…this is impossible." Zenon managed to speak out. "He's a vampire, how can he resist sunlight?!"_

_Homura didn't know the answer himself, he just simply stared at the child, whose attention is towards the sun. He couldn't help but notice the innocence that this young boy held…it was almost like he's a newborn baby seeing the light for the first time. Feeling a smile appearing on his face, Homura looked towards the sun too. _

"_Do you see that?" he asked the boy. "It's called the sun. Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Slowly reaching out from the bundle of purple fabric, the boy stretched out his hand towards the sun, as if trying to reach it. _

"_Th…The…Sun…" he rasped out. Than a small but yet innocent smile appeared on his lips. _

"…_Be…beau-tiful."_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was nighttime…the cicadas' cry could be heard within the night air. The wind blew softly through the trees, releasing a few leaves to dance with the breeze as the moon shines down upon the dark realm below. Sanzo stepped forward on the dirt path, hearing a twig crunch beneath his foot.

The blond vampire looked around the forest, trying to find a way out. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He could have sworn that he heard an echo of his own voice through out the forest.

As Sanzo looked around, he spots a figure within the shadows of the trees. He couldn't see the face clearly, so he couldn't decipher the gender of the person, but he presumed that it might be a male. But the only visible things that he saw are long brown hair…and glowing golden eyes. Sanzo stared at the person before him for a minute before narrowing his lavender eyes in suspicion.

"Who are you, and where the Hell is this place?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

The only answer that the figure could give him is silence and that is pissing Sanzo off very easily. "I ask you a question! Now answer me!" he yelled at the person, and once again, no answer from the latter. Before Sanzo even knew, the mysterious person turned and ran off. A growl rumbled in his throat as the blond could feel a vein twitching at his forehead.

"WHY YOU!" he growled as he ran after him. Whoever that person was, he had some nerve to piss Sanzo off. He has no time for this ridiculous game! Sanzo ran through the forest with a pissed off frown that shows his fangs, trying to keep up with the mysterious brunet. But for some reason, this boy seemed to be faster than him…and next thing Sanzo knew, there is a light at the end of the dark path he's running.

Before he even tried to stop himself, Sanzo is suddenly engulfed by the light and…

--

Sanzo snap open his eyes before sitting up from his coffin. He groans as he rubbed his tired amethyst eyes, while recalling the strange dream he had.

_It's different than the other dreams I've had in the past six years…_Sanzo thought as he brush away the golden bangs from his eyes. _Damn, what the hell does it mean?_

Then he heard the door opened, and he saw Jiroushin entered and bowed down a bit to him. "Sanzo-sama, Bosatsu-sama wishes to see you," he told him. "It's about your today's mission assignment." The blond vampire scowled before climbing out of his coffin and disappeared into the shadows of the corner of his room, not before muttering out,

"Fuck."

-

Read and Review. Please.

Soon on the 18th of September, I'll be sixteen. How very sudden. Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed the memories that explain some things if possible.

Horikawa and Yanaka: In dedication to the Japanese voice actors of Zenon (Horikawa) and Shien (Yanaka)

Ivory and Ebony: From Devil May Cry 3, I thought it might be cool to have those two handguns in here!

Missile-launcher with bayonet: Based loosely on Kalina-Ann, Lady's signature weapon, name will be revealed in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: New Mission

Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the flashbacks in the last chapter of how life with Goku is like as he is raised by Homura and Rinrei. Now, here's the newest chapter…

Chapter 8: New Mission

Kanzeon has her arms crossed over her chest as her foot taps in patience. She stood outside the double doors to some important room as the head of the Bosatsu Organization waits for a certain someone. Then the brunette woman heard the sound of footsteps coming her way and she looked up to see Sanzo walking down the hallway with his usual scowl on his face.

Kanzeon smirked as he came up to her side, still not looking at her in the eye. "Well, well, this is the first," she remarked sarcastically. "You're using the halls instead of the shadows to get here."

"Oh, shut up, hag," Sanzo growled, shooting her an amethyst glare. "Just be thankful that you're my superior, otherwise you would have been my dinner."

"Like you'll try," Kanzeon smirked. "Now come on…the Three Heads wants to see ya."

Sanzo gave her one last glare before sighing. "Let's get this over with."

Then Kanzeon opened the doors, and they both entered into a dark room, where the only light is a huge spotlight illuminating over three people, an elderly man with grey hair and two women. They're all dressed in business suits and they're all sitting behind a huge desk. "Genjo Sanzo." The elderly man spoke.

Sanzo bows in respect. "Sir." He responded in a respectful tone. But on the inside, he's actually bull-shitting.

"Sanzo, I trust that you want to know of what your mission is?" the woman with brown wavy hair asked. Sanzo looked up to the woman with blank purple eyes before nodding. "Yes, Madam." He answered.

"Your mission is to go to Tokyo and observe the adoptive child of Homura Taisho," another woman with straight black hair spoke up. "He is a student of Tokyo High School from our sources and you'll have the files shortly after this." The blond vampire stared at the woman confusingly with an eyebrow raised.

"Taisho has an adopted kid?" he asked.

The grey-haired Sanbutsushin nodded. "Yes, Sanzo, Taisho's child is unfortunately a still-birth a long time ago, and then eventually adopts a child and raise from for six years." Sanzo stared at the three Sanbutsushin before speaking.

"Sir and Ladies forgive me for speaking like this, but why would I observe a mere child?"

"The point for you to observe this child is not like any other," The raven-haired Sanbutsushin responded. "This child is very unique, and can only stand out with his golden eyes." Sanzo let's out a grunt before saying, "Is that so?"

"You will be flying over to Tokyo immediately, Sanzo," the grey-haired Sanbutsushin told him. "I trust that you will carry out your mission completely. Report back to us, once you've spotted your target, dismiss."

"Yes, Sir." Sanzo responded.

-

Hallway…

"Damn it all to Hell," Sanzo cursed as he and Kanzeon walked down the hallway. "I've only got few days of rest and the three heads suddenly came out of the blue with a new mission, just what the fuck do they think they are?"

Kanzeon listens to her assassin's ranting before chuckling under her breath. "Well, they're the Sanbutsushin, after all," she said. "They're the allies of the Bosatsu Organization."

"Tch, I don't give a damn that they're the top dogs of this dump," Sanzo grunted. "In the end, they're nothing but aged blocks of cheese."

Kanzeon looked over to him with a serious glance. "Sanzo, don't even think about sucking their blood." She warned him.

"Don't worry…they might taste like dirt anyway." Sanzo said.

The dark-haired woman shrugged. "Suit yourself, Droopy-Eyes," she said before going to the other direction. Sanzo looked over to her as he watches her walk down the other hallway in the east. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm just gonna go and watch the lilies drift about in the pond outside," Kanzeon replied as she kept on walking before waving back. "Have a safe trip to Tokyo…and bring me a souvenir."

Sanzo let's out a "tch" before placing his hands into his jeans pockets. "Lazy old bitch." He muttered. "First the three head's dumping a mission on me, and now this…can things get any worse?"

"Like, getting some money once you've reached to Tokyo?" a familiar voice asked.

Sanzo turned around and see nothing but open air. Sanzo sighed as he faced the empty spot in the hallway. "Eavesdropping, Dougan?" he asked. "Come on…even if with an invisibility talisman, I can still smell you." Than the silver-haired man appeared out of no where, with an invisibility talisman in his hand. Dougan smiled sheepishly at the latter as he rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sanzo, I couldn't help myself…" he said. "Besides, I've already have the library cleaned up, with the help of the shikigami."

"Whatever." Sanzo grunted.

Dougan stared at the vampire before speaking. "So, what's your plan, Sanzo?"

The blond thought for the moment before responding. "Well, since my target is attending Tokyo High, so I might as well, disguise myself as his substitute teacher for his homeroom class."

"Any descriptions to narrow it down?" Dougan asked.

"The three heads only gave me two, he's an adopted child of the leader of the Kerberos group and he has golden eyes." Than Sanzo faced the younger man. "Sound any familiar to you?" Dougan's smile turns into a frown as his aqua green eyes narrowed. "If my guess is correct, I'm guessing it might be a Lilim." Then he looked down with his hand holding his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"But, we never heard of any report on the Lilim…unless…"

Than he looked up to Sanzo, in hopes of him providing some answers. Sanzo only grunts in response. "To hell, I know, but whatever the three heads are planning…I'm sure that they know about the importance of that kid has."

"True…" Dougan said, before smiling. "But that didn't solve your money problem."

Sanzo looked over to him with annoyed pair of purple eyes. "You've got a solution?" he asked.

Dougan's smile turned into a smirk, as he raised his hand up and with a flick of his wrist, a golden credit card appeared in his hand. "The Sanbutsushins' golden credit card…all packed with loads of cash that you can count." He announced as he hand it over to Sanzo, who took it gratefully as he smirked back.

"Dougan, you really do have the skills of picking pockets." He chuckled.

The silver-haired smiled back at him, looking flattered.

"Why, thank you, Sanzo-sama."

-

Sanbutsushin Room…

The grey-haired elderly man picked up his phone on his desk before asking,

"Has anyone seen my credit card?"

-

Ok…that's Sanzo's new mission and the appearance of the three floating heads.


	9. Chapter 9: Flying to Tokyo

You want it…you got it…the new chapter of No Weeping for The Damned.

-

Chapter 9: Flying to Tokyo

-

Sanzo sat comfortably on one of the seats of the Togenkyo private plane, as he took a sip of crimson liquid from the wine glass before looking out at the window. Sitting across from him is a nervous looking escort who peeked over the newspaper he's reading. He tries to look like that he's not staring at Sanzo, who is currently staring out at the window as the sun shines through it.

_I never knew that vampires can drink wine…or even they could! _ The escort thought as he stared at the blond man across from him.

"There a lot of things that you don't know about my kind." Sanzo grunted, still looking out of the window.

The escort almost jumped out of his seat when the vampire spoke up. "Eh?!?!" He exclaimed. _How the hell did he know my exact thought? Is he some kind of telepathic or something?!_

Sanzo softly groaned as he stared out of the window, trying to drain out his escorts loud thoughts from his head. This is gonna be a long flight for Sanzo.

-

Tokyo High School…

The school bell rang, signaling that it's the end of the school day and everyone is pouring out of the classrooms before going out of the building, greeting each other good-bye. Some are going in small groups to do stuff like shopping or karaoke. For Goku and his friends, however, they have something to do after school…

--

"Alright, everyone, it's another meeting of the Night-Watchers club," Houmei announced. "Now has anyone heard of any rumors of paranormal activity around the school grounds or anywhere in our beautiful city?" They're all inside their homeroom class and the have some of the desks grouped together. Feng shook her head, her silver hair swish from side to side.

"None so far, Houmei," she replied. "We haven't heard any rumors around this school. Not even a ghost or something."

"But I did heard something about an old shrine being haunted by a spirit," Shunei spoke up. "Maybe this weekend, we might investigate the shrine to see if it's true."

"That sounds good; maybe we need some equipment like a recording camera and recorder." Houmei said.

"I have a video camera at home." Feng spoke up raising her hand a bit. "I'll ask my Dad if I could borrow it this weekend."

Goku, however, is staring out at the window. Staring at a yellow bird, perched on a tree branch in particular, as he dazes out, and almost not listening to the meeting discussion. "What a cute little bird." He said softly, not hearing Houmei's voice. That is until, he felt a piece of chalk connecting to his brow, HARD.

"OW!" Goku winced, holding his forehead in pain before looking up to Houmei, who is glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. "What did I do, Houmei?"

"No day-dreaming during the meeting, Goku," Houmei told him sternly. "Besides, this is very important, the Night-Watchers need some evidence of paranormal activity in order to attract members." Goku pouted childishly before sitting up on his seat before giving his friend his undivided attention.

"Hai, hai." He said.

"Ok, I'll take it that there's no argument in this assignment?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Goku shook his head. "Nope, none at all." He responded.

"No argument here." Shunei piped up. Feng only let's out an "hmm" meaning that she also have no argument. Houmei smiled brightly before clapping her hands together.

"Than it's settled then, this weekend, we'll investigate the old shrine. Night-Watchers, dismissed!"

"Hai!" Everyone chorused.

-

Tokyo International Airport…

Sanzo took his last luggage from the baggage claim before walking away with the suitcase in hand as his escort followed him behind with a cart filled with the rest of his luggage. The blond looked around the airport, which is almost empty due to nighttime. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't find the person he is looking for.

"Um…Mr. Sanzo?" his escort spoke up.

The escort flinched a bit when the vampire looked over to him with a poisonous glare; the very sight of it sends cold chills down his spine. "I-if you don't mind me asking," he stuttered. "Who…who are you looking for?"

Sanzo glared him for a few minutes before turning away to look for the person again. "Someone who is supposed to be here…" he said, growling under his breath as he walked further to look around, while the escort followed closely behind. "Dammit, where the Hell is he?"

"Hey, Sanzo, there you are!" a cheerful male voice called out behind them.

-

Review, please.

Can anyone care to guess who the man is? It's not Hakkai or an OC of mine, I can tell you all that.


	10. Chapter 10: He who is named God

Ok people, here's the new chapter of No Weeping for The Damned. That and it includes the identity of the person from the last chapter. Those who have guessed the person that Sanzo is meeting up, gets cookies.

Chapter 10: He who is named God

-

Last chapter:

"Hey, Sanzo, there you are!"

-

Sanzo turned to the owner of the voice, before scowling at him.

"About damned time," he growled. "Where the Hell have you been?"

A young man close to Sanzo's human age smiled sheepishly as he ran up to the vampire.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that, Sanzo…" he apologized. "But I have to find a baby-sitter for the boys, you know that, right?" His hair has a similar color to Sanzo's hair, except paler in shade. His eyes are dark grey and over his right eye is some sort of birthmark.

Sanzo pulled out a carton of his favorite cigarette brand from his pocket. "Oh, yeah…those werewolf brats you brought in, right?"

The man gave the vampire a disapproving expression. "Come on now, they're only kids." He told him.

The escort stared at the two men chatting in confusion before clearing his throat to get Sanzo's attention. "Um, excuse me, sir, but…who is this man?" he asked. Sanzo stared at the frightened looking man with a chilling glance before lighting his cigarette.

"His codename is Kami-sama, and he's an acquaintance of mine."

--

"So, what's your mission this time, Sanzo?" Kami-sama asked as he drove down the highway streets of Tokyo. Sanzo relaxes in the passenger seat while his escort made himself comfortable in the back seat.

"I've been told by the Three Heads to find Homura Taisho and his adopted kid, that's all." He replied gruffly.

Kami-sama looked over to the blond vampire in a minute in shock.

"W-wait…Homura Taisho?" he asked. "_The _Homura Taisho of the Kerberos of the Bosatsu Organization?"

Sanzo looked over to the other blond with curiosity. "That guy is actually _from _the Kerberos group?" he asked.

"Yeah, heard he's a descendent of the founder of the Kerberos who allied with the Bosatsu organization," Kami replied. "Even though, Kerberos is made up of only three members for generations, Homura lets his wife be an unofficial member of the group."

"Isn't the Kerberos based off of the three-headed hellhound guardian of Hades?" the escort speaks up from the back. "I mean, having four people within a group that's only suppose to have three, in order to represent of the three heads, doesn't make much sense."

"Actually, from what I heard, Mrs. Taisho went on missions with her hubby occasionally," Kami explained. "Making sure that he doesn't get seriously injured."

Sanzo lets out a tch before muttering something about women being troublesome as he stared out of the passenger window, watching the street lights and signs go by.

_Hopefully, this won't be a waste of time. _

_-_

That's all I wrote, folks. Hopefully, I'll write up a longer chapter next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Growing

Here it is you guys...

The new chapter of No Weeping for the Damned…nuff said. Oh, and I switched the last name of Taisho to Taishi…after looking it up on internet. Sorry about that.

-

Chapter 11: Growing

-

Last chapter…

_Hopefully this won't be a waste of time._

-

Huang's fingers danced over the keys of the keyboard as her brown eyes locked onto the computer screen before her. After much time, she let out a sigh before leaned against her computer chair, removing her glasses. Huang took out a cleaning cloth and started to wipe her glasses.

As she did so, she looked up at her office clock, seeing that it was already nine.

"I wonder how Goku is doing in school, so far?" she asked herself.

_I know, I sound like a worried aunt…or maybe a godparent. Well, whatever…I just can't help but worry about that boy sometimes. I mean…_

_He's not what he seems, after all._

-

High School…

Goku covered his mouth, trying to silence it as he listened to his English teacher give him a lecture. Honestly, he was not having a good time at all today. When will she shut up and let them out for lunch?! Goku was starving and on the brink of death in his seat!

To prove that point, he heard his stomach let out a faint but, yet, recognizable sound.

_Hungry…_

Letting out a silent sigh, he let his head fall to his desk, while using his English textbook as a shield against the teacher's hawk-like eyes. He could have sworn that was nothing but jabber from that woman. Sure he needed English, but was this necessary!? Sighing again, Goku closed his eyes as he listened to the agonizing melody of his stomach.

_So hungry…I can almost smell the curry bread…the anpan…the melon bread…_

Then his golden eyes snapped open.

_Wait a minute…I __**CAN **__smell the curry, melon, and anpan breads. And…it's coming from the bakery stand…ON THE FIRST FLOOR! How is it I smell them from all the way to here?! On the second floor, none the less!_

"Goku….

Goku…

….TAISHI GOKU!"

The last one made Goku jump up from his seat and come face to face to his enraged teacher. He could have sworn that the vein throbbing on her forehead was going to pop any minute if he added some more fuel to the fire.

"H-hai, sensei?" he responded meekly.

His ears were filled with the sounds of his teacher taking slow, deep breaths. Surprisingly, they were so quiet, that no one in the room had take note of it…but Goku did. After a few moments, the teacher began to speak.

"Can you answer the question?" she asked calmly, but sounded like she's gonna crack.

The brunet swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt all eyes on him. Heat rose to his cheeks.

"Um…to what, Sensei?" he asked innocently.

It was just an innocent question…but it didn't stop the teacher's vein on her forehead from pumping up until it looked like it was about to burst like a zit. Goku could almost hear the animalistic growl from her throat.

--

Few Minutes later…

Grrrr…ooooowllll….

"Oh, come on, Stomach…" Goku whined softly as he sat in the hallway by the sliding door. "Don't let me down…"

Then he sniffed softly at the air.

"Great…now I smell some stew…"

-

A groan was heard as one amethyst eye was opened.

Sanzo lets out a groan as he slowly sat up on his makeshift bed: a pullout couch. He was thankful for the curtains close in Kami's living room before retiring last night, but…

-Flashback-

Sanzo's eye twitches as he viewed the apartment before him.

When he first entered into the room, the sight was one of the toys, everywhere, left, right, and centre. There was also what looked like chew toys for dogs and there were black paw prints on some walls. A few throw pillows from the couch looked like they were chewed and torn by an animal of some sort. The place was an eyesore.

_I've seen four-star hotels with better rooms than this shit dump! _Sanzo thought out with annoyance.

His attendant seems to understand his pain.

"What a mess." He said, almost softly so that he won't insult their host.

Kami-sama laughs sheepishly. "Yeah…sorry about that." He apologized. "I should have cleaned it up before you guys arrived. But you know…me, having kids and all…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get that, Kami," Sanzo interrupted him as he motions his escort to enter with his luggage. "But…" The pale-blond looked over his shoulder at the vampire agent.

"But what?" he asked.

Before Sanzo had a chance to answer, he was quickly interrupted by the sounds of…

"Kami-nii-sama!" a pair of voices chorused loudly as twin boys ran out of their bed room and towards Kami with their arms open wide. They both glomped the older man, almost knocking the wind out of him, Kami managed to keep his ground while hugging the twins.

"Whoa! Hey, you guys!" the pale-blond said, as he hugged the two boys back. "Did you two stay like good boys for the babysitter?"

The twins looked at each other at the moment before looking back at their guardian.

"Well, kinda." The blond twin spoke.

Kami frown a bit before sighing. "Don't tell me…you two transformed in front of her, didn't you?"

"But it wasn't our fault!" the blond twin piped up. "We didn't know it was a full moon tonight, we couldn't help it!"

"Besides, she already ran out about an hour ago." The silver twin added.

The pale blond agent sighed as he looked down at the young boys with disappointment. "Kinkaku, Ginkaku, what did I tell you two? Whenever the full moon is about to be come out, close the curtains tightly."

"We know that!" the blond twin, known as Kinkaku, spoke up. "But we didn't know that it was the full moon tonight!"

"She just ran out screaming when we transformed." The silver-haired twin, Ginkaku added.

Kami sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What to do with you two…" he said softly.

Sanzo had enough of keeping quiet and he decided that it was the right time for him to speak up. "Hey." He spoke out gruffly. The latter looked over to him, almost looking like that he had almost forgotten that he was ever there.

"Yes, Sanzo?" he replied.

"If you're done having your little pseudo-family moment, please show me to the guest rooms." the blond vampire asked, looking like he was going to pull out his infamous gun some time soon.

"Oh, right…" then Kami made his way to the couch, clearing away some toys before pulling out the mattress from the couch. Sanzo stared blankly at the "bed" before looking over to the other blond.

"No way." He said.

Kami smiled apologetically before replying, "I'm sorry, Sanzo, but the "guest room" as you put was turned into a play room for the kids. We can't have you sleeping in there with all the toys cluttered all over the floor now, can we?"

"I'm so gonna drink your blood until you're bone dry."

-End of Flashback-

"I can't wait to kill Kami for this." He growled.

"Kill me for what?"

Sanzo looked up and saw Kami standing by the door with two mugs in each hand, staring at him with innocent confusion. The vampire didn't need to know that the scent coming from one of the mugs was warm coffee with cream and sugar, and the other was none other than his favorite life-giving fluid; blood.

"You didn't actually kill someone to get my fluids, right?" the blond asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kami laughed lightly before handing the blood-filled mug over to him. "Nope, I actually know a friend of a friend who can smuggle some blood packets out of hospitals." He replied.

"Is that so?" Sanzo asked before taking a sip from the mug. He savored the taste of the familiar bitterness caressing his tongue as it slid down his throat and into his stomach.

Kami pulled up a chair next to Sanzo before taking a sip from his own mug.

"So, sleep well?" he asked. That earned him a glare from the latter.

And before he knew it…the last thing he saw was Sanzo's right fist.

-

High School…

-Rooftop-

Goku wolfs down his lunch as his friends stared at him with bafflement and amazement. Countless wrappers of anpan, melon pan, and curry bread was scattered around him, as he finished off his homemade lunch. Goku was hungry everyday…but never to this extent!

Houmei was the first one to speak up to the brunet. "Um…Goku-kun?" she spoke.

Goku looked up to her from his lunch, chewing his food before swallowing.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Ano…are you…are you alright?" Houmei asked.

"Yeah, you've been eating more than usual." Feng added.

"Not to mention eating us out of our allowance…" Shunei mourns as he shook his frog wallet a bit and only got a piece of lint. The very sight of it made him whimper like a kicked dog that couldn't get his scraps.

Goku looks down on what's left of his lunch, feeling guilty for making his friends to buy who-knew-how-many different kinds of breads for him. "I'm sorry, you guys," he said in an apologetic tone. "It's just…it's just that I've gotten more hungry than usual." He excluded the fact that he could smell food all the way from the first floor of the school, there was no way they would believe him…it was hard enough for him to believe it himself!

"We can see that…" Feng said. "But since our money goes to our stomach, I came to the conclusion that your mom isn't feeding you enough." Shunei's head shot up at her direction.

"Enough?" he questioned. "Feng, when it comes to Goku, the word "enough", simply means "add more into the black abyss"! Look at my wallet! Look at it!" He looked like he's going to cry any minute as he showed the silver-haired girl his empty wallet, who can blame him?

Goku sighed before getting back to eating his lunch.

_What's wrong with me today?_

-

Kami's apartment…

"Do I have to ask?"

"Alright, sorry about that…" Kami apologized as he rubs his sore cheek. Who knew that one punch from a vampire was so powerful? Then his expression turned serious. "Anyways, what are you planning to do right now? I know it's more than just searching for Taisho and his family…so, what is this assignment for, exactly?"

There was a moment of silence in the air, as Sanzo stared down at the remaining blood, his poker face expression never changing.

"Lilith's child." He simply spoke as Kami sipped his coffee.

Then he suddenly heard Kami spurted out his morning beverage and coughed hard as he sets his mug down, on the lamp stand beside the couch. He managed to clear his throat as he wiped the rest of the coffee from his lips before staring at the vampire in shock.

"SAY WHAT?!"

-

TBC

Review please!

It's been a while, huh, you guys? I hope this really spice up your days!

Notes:

Anpan - a Japanese sweet bread filled with red bean paste

Melonpan (melon bread, melon pan, melon bun) - a popular bread snack in a shape of a rock melon or cantaloupe

Curry bread - another popular bread snack, deep fried and filled with curry


	12. Chapter 12: Thirsting

Ok, here's what you've all been waiting for…and that includes an intro to our other two favorite couple. Oh, and also, two guest characters from another work of Minekura-sensei will be showing up in future chapters, so be there to see them. There will be a fifty percent possibility of those two to be actually showing up, though.

-

Chapter 12: Thirsting

-

"blah" – talking

"_blah_" – thought, song lyrics

-

Last Chapter:

"SAY WHAT?!"

-

The bedroom was dark, with the curtains drawn together tightly; shielding the room from the sun's blinding rays. Articles of clothing were scattered on the floor by the queen-sized bed, on which two figures were sleeping. A red-haired young man was sleeping soundly, his bedmate held possessively against his broad chest like a large pillow, their soft breathing the only sounds in the large room.

Well, they were only sounds that pervaded the silence of the room. The cell phone on the bedside table awakened, blasting out the song that served as the redhead's ring tone.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is _

_Just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

The redhead groaned, holding his love ever tighter, mentally willing the phone to stop.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to ro-_

Admitting defeat, the crimson-haired man growled irritably as he reluctantly released his favorite "pillow", he sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, blanket falling from his bare chest and collecting around his waist. He reached over and snatched up the source of his annoyance, flipping it open and answering.

"Yeah?" he drawled, rubbing the back of his head.

As the person on the other line speaks, the sound of a soft moan floated to his ears.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…what? You want me there now this early?" he asked, indigently.

The other person sat up, revealing him to be a lean brunet man. He looked around for his lover, emerald eyes coming to rest on the man's back, with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Well, yeah, I do have a problem…tonight is my fucking night-off." The red-haired man snapped. He paused so the person could answer, and then sighed before responding. "Fine…I'll get over there, just give me 20 minutes, ok?" He lets out an irritated "tch" before flipping the phone shut.

Suddenly, two arms wrapping around him, and he smiled, knowing automatically who it was.

"Work today, Gojyo?" his lover asked, placing a comforting kiss upon his back.

Gojyo turned his head over to his lover to return the kiss, intertwining his fingers with his.

"Yeah…they want me real early today." He said. "Those bastards…just when I was finally gonna spend some quality time with you, Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled sweetly at him before pecking his cheek. "It's alright, at least you're getting paid, and that is what counts, right?" his beautiful green eyes sparkled as they stared into Gojyo's deep ruby-red ones.

Gojyo stared at his lover, before playfully pushing him down; ensnaring him in a deep passionate kiss.

Hakkai closed his eyes in bliss as he allowed the latter to kiss him, before breaking away to gaze into his eyes.

"Anything for you, Hakkai…"

_Anything for you…_

-

Kami's Apartment…

"Ok, back up…" Kami said, setting his coffee down on the nightstand. "By Lilith's child…do you mean the child of the Mother of vampires and the No-Life King Vlad Dracula, right?"

Sanzo raised his golden eyebrow at his reaction.

"Yeah?" he answered, in his usual apathetic tone. "What of it?"

"What…what of it, you ask?" Kami looked completely unnerved now. "You came all the way from the mainland, and tell me that you're actually looking for the fabledchild of Dracula and Lilith. Meaning that you're implying that it's alive and actually existing?!"

Sanzo clamped the bleach-blond's mouth shut with one hand, his violet eyes narrowing in dangerously.

"If you value your tongue and those brats,I suggest that you should _quiet down._" As he emphasized the last two words, he could literally smell fear from Kami. "Do you understand that, Agent Kami?"

"Clearly!" Kami's reply came out muffled from behind Sanzo's hand.

"Good," Sanzo said, removing his hand away from Kami's mouth. The latter sighed in relief as he took his coffee mug off the lamp stand. "And don't get me wrong, I have a feeling that your blood will be enough to make me puke."

"Well, excuse me, oh great vampire-warrior Sanzo," Kami apologized sarcastically. "Anyways, so, what's your plan? If what you say is true, than it's no doubt that it is still…alive, for a better lack of word. No offense."

"None taken," Sanzo spoke.

-

High school…

Goku gave a contented sigh, thinking of the near-infinite amount of flavored bread he had eaten that day. He was on his way to his next class, wondering about the strange feeling he'd been having. Sure, he was happy to be full, but this feeling had been with him since the morning, and it was unnerving him.

_Something's really wrong with me…_he thought to himself. _Not only have been getting hungrier than usual lately…but my nose has become even more sensitive…maybe I need to see Huang-sensei about this._

As he continues walking, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute…"

Something in the air had drifted to his nose. It smelled sweet…almost mouth-watering…

He sniffed it a bit; trying to find where it was coming from. He looked over to his right where the window was and saw a couple of students outside. Judging by their jersey uniforms, they were in P.E. class. One of them was on the ground, clutching her knee.

For some reason, Goku felt nothing for his fallen classmate. Instead his eyes were being drawn to the wound on her knee. It wasn't very big, but Goku could somehow see the frayed edges of her uniform, and the blood seeping out of it as she clutched it tighter. As he stared, his breathing became heavier. He didn't notice at first, neither did he notice his throat becoming very dry.

All of a sudden, his vision blurred badly.

"Wha…"

_What's…wrong with me…?_

He began to wobble dangerously, before everything around him faded to black.

--

Houmei walked down the hallway, carrying a short stack of thick hard-covered books in her arms. She could almost feel her muscles almost stretching from the weight.

"Geez, sensei, you could at least send another person to help me out with this. These are heavy!" she complained.

The dark-haired girl turned another corner, coming to a sharp halt at the sight before her. There was someone in a small heap on the floor, with a uniform from her grade. "Hey, wait…that looks like…" she murmured, realization hitting her hard as her eyes came to rest on the mop of brown hair.

Houmei gasped and dropped the books that she was holding, running over to the fallen boy.

"GOKU-KUN!"

-

TBC

Featured song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet


	13. Chapter 13: Red Light part 1

What a long year we have…it just went by and poof we're on a new year. And it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic, haven't I? Felt like I'm neglecting it with the others…

Anyways, please enjoy.

Chapter 13: Red Light-part 1

-

Big thanks to:

Kat and Fall

-

Last Chapter:

"GOKU-KUN!"

-

Warning:

The following scene may contain minor lemon-lime squares. Those who are under the age 14 and up and/or homophobic, please escort them out of the room immediately. Not responsible for bleeding eyes, traumatic aftermaths, constant vomiting, or anything that is related to either one of these categories.

-

_The sounds of moans and smacking lips hung in the air, thickened with the smell of sex and…blood._

_A gasp escaped the brunet man's lips as he felt the fangs of his red-haired lover latching onto his throat. His gasp slowly transformed into a low moan when he felt his tender pale flesh being nipped and sucked on by his lover's fanged mouth as the same time said lover's tan hands roamed up and down his lean body. The act sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. Gojyo, the brunet's red-haired lover, moaned at the sweetness of his lover's blood before gently lapping at the wound until it healed. _

_Once that was done, he reached over a packet of blood and punctured a hole from his viciously sharp fang. He drank some of the blood before leaning towards Hakkai, their lips mingling, as did the red liquid of life between their mouths. Gojyo couldn't get enough of the sexy sounds that were pouring from his lover as they both shared the crimson fluid through their kiss. _

_Once they each had their fill, they broke for air and stared at each other lovingly, admiring each other. Gojyo couldn't help but notice how damn beautiful Hakkai looked, with the trail of blood that cascaded from the corner of his mouth, contrasts startlingly from his pale flesh as he gazed up at him with hazy half-closed emerald eyes. _

_The gaze that was meant only for him…_

_Gojyo carefully squeeze out a generous amount of blood onto the palm of his hand before setting it by the lampshade, setting it on its flat side so it would not spill. He then rubbed his blood-soaked hand all over his member before spreading Hakkai's legs open and setting them over his hips. He positioned himself in front of Hakkai's entrance, lifting up his hips as he look down at his green-eyed lover who was silently begging him to fuck him senseless. _

"_Gojyo…" Hakkai whispered lovingly._

--

Present time…

Gojyo sighed in content as he recalled the night before, making him smile to himself. It was like no matter how many times they made love, he couldn't seem to get enough of the brunet. Hakkai was almost like a drug in some ways…in and out of the bed.

_I'm really lucky to have found a guy like him…_Gojyo thought to himself as he walked down the familiar streets of a certain Tokyo red light district.

Looking around to see if there any cops or anyone who looked like he or she belonged to a police department, he quickly ducked into one of the alleyways and journeyed the twists and turns before reaching to a certain red door. He knocked on it five times and waited until the slid of the door opens, revealing a pair of dark eyes. The dark pair stared down at Gojyo's red ones before speaking.

"To whom may the force be?" he asked.

The redhead mentally rolled his eyes and drawled, "May the force be with you."

_God, what a fucking lame password…better remind the boss about changing it._

The opening slid back and closed. After hearing numerous locks being unlocked, it didn't take long for the door to be opened. The door keeper held the door wide for Gojyo before bowing a bit.

"He's been expecting you since this morning." He said.

The redhead nodded at the other man. "Yeah…so I've heard." He replied sarcastically, before walking in.

Gojyo got a good look at the inside of the building. The barkeeper was behind his counter, cleaning out some glasses. The chairs were still stacked upside down on the tables as the DJ organized his records, while janitor was moping up the dance floor. Just another typical day that was preparing a big night…

"Hey, if you're looking for the boss, he's in his office." The barkeep told him, not even looking over his shoulder.

Gojyo nodded as he smiled a bit in gratitude.

"Thanks, man." thanking him before walking over to one particular door that says "employees only." He knocked on it a few times and waited for a response. Gojyo was mentally ready to give his boss a piece of his mind once he gets in there.

"Come in."

-

School Infirmary…

"Is Goku gonna be ok?" Houmei asked the school nurse, worried about the brunet to the point of death.

The school nurse kept feeling around the boy's face for a sign of high temperature before responding to her, "I can't get anything that indicates him having a high temperature…so, he can't be having a fever." Then she turned to the worried young girl. "Did you notice anything else that was strange about him?"

Houmei thought for a moment before responding to the older woman, "Well, he did mention that he's more hungry than usual."

The school nurse let out an "hmm" while jotting it down in notes on her clipboard. "I see…do you think his parents are feeding him enough?" she asked.

Houmei smiled sheepishly at that question. "Well…yeah…" then she saw a weird look that the nurse was giving her, almost as if she doesn't believe. "It's the truth, I swear! I-I love his parents, they would never abuse him! He's way too cute…and-and, it's just that…"

"Ok, ok, I get it…" the nurse cut her off. Then she looked over to Goku, who surprisingly slept throughout that outburst. "Though, I have to admit…for someone who is hungry all the time, he's the healthiest boy I've ever seen. I can't see what was wrong with him."

The nurse sighed as she placed her clipboard down on her desk before reaching for the phone.

"I'll notify his parents, right now." She said, as she dialed down the number that Houmei had previously given her.

Houmei looked over to Goku before gingerly stroked his bangs as she stared down at him in concern.

"Oh, Goku-kun…" she whispered softly.

-

Gojyo looked around at the setting of his boss's office. For someone who came up with a lame password, his boss has some pretty good taste. A nice rug, a bookcase filled with classical literature and occasional novels, some knick-knacks here and there, and a decent potted plant by the doorway. His eyes landed on the mahogany desk before him and the back of the leather chair was facing him.

But Gojyo could see the familiar strands of silver hair sticking out.

"Oy, Chin Yisou…" he drawled, catching the other man's attention.

The chair spun, revealing a rather young man. His complexion was sickly pale, and his long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. A red earring hung from his right ear and a smirk was played on his thin lips. His unreadable expression resembled that of a fox.

"Ah, Gojyo-kun, it is so nice of you to drop by." He said.

The redhead glared at the silver-haired man before responding to him. "Yeah…right when tonight's supposed to be my fucking night-off. What gives? Why the Hell do you want me so early?"

A chuckle escaped from Yisou's lips. He stared at Gojyo's red eyes with his bone-chilling pale-green ones.

"Have you forgotten your manners, hm, Gojyo-kun?" he asked, almost sounding like he was mocking him.

An animalistic growl rumbled in Gojyo's throat, and then next thing he knew, he was storming towards the desk, and slamming his fist upon the surface, causing a few knick-knacks on the desk to rattle as a result. "Cut the crap, Yisou!" Gojyo roared. "Now tell me what you want!"

The smirk didn't leave Yisou's face, irking the redhead even further.

"All right then, I'll tell you." He said. "And I promise you, it won't be a waste of your time."

-

TBC…

Please review. Please hope for a longer chapter next time. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day to all….from the bottom of my heart.

-

"May the Force be with you" – one of the most classic movie catchphrases, also used in an anime called Black Lagoon. (And yes, it is kinda lame for a password).


	14. Chapter 14: Red Light part 2

I do not own Saiyuki or the guest OC by Sakural7865. BUT…I can make a pencil disappear…WITH SOMEBODY'S FACE! Please note that there are possible references to another anime series and I have no authority over them, thank you.

-

Chapter 14: Red Light – part 2

-

Last chapter:

"And I promise you, it won't be a waste of your time."

-

A young teenaged girl skipped down the Shibuya district street, singing a small tune as her cherry-red bangs bounce against her forehead. Her waist-length fire-red highlighted braid swished from side to side at each skip as the bell on her choker jingled in a beat. Today was a great day for her, not only that she get to have a day off from school, but she also got a raise in her allowance and she heard that there was a sale at her favorite boutique.

"Could anything get better than this?" she asked in a sing-song happy tone to herself.

That is…until her cherry pink cell phone rang to life.

_Kiss-kiss fall in love!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I see you come,  
I watch you go,  
You never seem to leave me, tho-_

The girl took out the cell phone that was attached to her belt before flipping it opened, hearing the cell phone charms click with each other gently.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

"Sakura, it's me."

Sakura stopped her skipping as the smile on her face faltered a bit. Then it slowly formed into a smirk, she'd recognized that voice anywhere.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite daywalker…so, what's up? Slept with any good and tasty gals lately?" she asked.

"Oh, shut up, Sakura, you know I'm already settled with my one and only," Gojyo growled from the other line. "Besides, those ladies are just my food."

Sakura's smirk turned into a frown when she noticed the seriousness in Gojyo's usually cocky tone.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

There was silence on the other line, and it didn't take long for Gojyo to respond from the other side.

"I need your help on this job."

A sigh escaped from Sakura's lips when she heard the familiar seven words. So much for a great day…

-

"Tell me…_why _am I doing this again?"

Gojyo sighed for an umpteenth time before looking over to the younger girl. God, how he hated partnership…but his boss was insistent on working in a two-man team; he'd thought it'd make the job easy. Unfortunately, he failed to mention fact that some of them were around high-school age. And that they were different species…damn his boss to Hell.

Resisting the urge to smack the young girl and, as a result, unintentionally reveal their hiding place to their assigned target, the red-haired man turned to Sakura and looked straight into her cerulean blue eyes.

"For the _last _time, Sakura…" Gojyo replied. He was amazed at how much patience he had; it made him wonder how Hakkai deals with kids like her. "I need you to distract that guy over there," he pointed over to a decent-clothed man. "Ya see him?"

Sakura nodded as she looked over to the target that Gojyo was pointing at.

"Yeah, I see him." She responded.

"I want you to distract him whilst I go and hunt down his old lady for the cash, comprende?"

Sakura turned to him and almost looked at him like he had escaped from a mental asylum. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Walk over, shake my ass a bit, flip my hair, and smile?"

Gojyo just simply shrugged. "Whatever works, Doll." Then he gave her a saucy wink.

The teenaged girl pouted at her partner before giving into his plans. She stood up and walked out of their hiding place. She stopped shortly and looked at Gojyo over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Sha." She said to him in a threatening tone, flipping him the bird. Her cerulean eyes glow in a silvery threat.

Gojyo cheekily grinned at her. "Ooh, look at me, I'm so scared of the big bad kitsune-neko!"

Sakura scoffs before approaching her target, leaving Gojyo alone in the alley corner. The redhead smirked as the young girl worked her charms on the unsuspecting man, who easily fell for her innocent but yet playful act. He was one of those types; hooked line and sinker.

Gojyo walked out of the alley and head for the opposite direction, leaving it all up to Sakura.

"Now on to mommy dearest…"

--

A middle-aged woman hummed a small tune to herself as she washed the dishes. She was about to reach for the mug, when a doorbell rang. The woman looked over her shoulder, confused, before automatically turned off the faucet.

"That's strange…" she said to herself, before looking up at the clock. "It's too early for him to be home from work."

The woman removed her washing gloves and set them upon the sink before going over the door, as she heard the bell one more time.

"Yes, yes, dear, I'm coming." She chastised as her hand reached for the lock. As she unlocks the door, she opened up with a smile on her face. "You're home early, dear, did you happen to…" Then her voice fails her when she saw the person before her was not her husband. Instead, there stood before her was a young and rather handsome young man with shades that covered his eyes. He was dressed in all black, which is unusual since it was completely sunny. But his attractiveness wasn't that caused her silence. In fact, she was terrified of this man.

A shit-eating smirk was formed on his face, and the woman could see the fangs.

"Hey, I have some business with ya."

-

TBC

I apologize for a rather short chapter, but I promise you…the next one will be longer! Maybe…

Featured Song: Cherry Blossom Kiss (English version)


End file.
